Love and Fun
by Gythien Elven Babe
Summary: Rory and Tristan are meant to be... or are they. Please R & R [Complete]
1. Chapter One: Encounters

Title: Love and Fun  
  
I do not own aything to do with the Gilmore Girls  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter One - Encounters  
  
Rory open her eyes lazily letting out a yawn annd stretching she comforted herself with the thought that there was no school today that meant no Tristan and that for two staright days she would actually get called nothing but Rory, she looked at the clock only eight o'clock she rolled over and closed her eyes she could enjoy at least another good hour of sleep.  
  
Tristan woke with a start, no school today he thought he hoped out of bed and into the shower, letting the warm water wake him up, after this he got dressed and went into the garage, he didn't bother leaving a note they wouldn't even notice he had left. He hoped into his jag and started the engine, driving around going no where in particular was one of the best things to do it helped clear his mind so that he could think clearly.  
  
Rory opened her eyes and looked at the clock 9 thirty she hoped out of bed and into the shower, after getting dressed into hip hugging jeans and a red shirt, she started the coffee machine drinking a mug as quickly as possible and then taking a fresh cup up the stairs with her to her mothers room. She shoke her mother roughly "Mum, wake up." "Go away you evil child sleep good me sleeping" she muttered without opening her eyes. Rory waved the coffe cup under her mothers nose, "Is it strong?", "Is there any other kind" her mothers eyes opened and she snatched the coffee cup from Rory's hand and drank it down in three quick gulps. She let out a satisfied sigh "You have to get up so we can go to Luke's for breakfast Im starving." Her mother relunctantly got of bed and into the shower.  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked through the door into Luke's and sat down at an unoccupied table. Luke came over and Rory tuned out while he and her mother went through their usual banter and then she ordered Pancakes with ice cream. "With ice cream" Luke repeated. "Yeah Luke you know the stuff." Luke grumbled something under his breath that Rory didn't catch and then walked away.  
  
Tristan was starting to get really hungry, he'd been driving for a while and was well out of Hartford at this point he passed a sign saying Stars Hollow was in 4 miles. he thought he could stick it out til then and besides Hartford was further away. He followed the signs to Stars Hollow annd entered a quaint little town. There were a few people about walking the streets. Tristan drove around for a bit until he found what looked like a little cafe the name Luke's was written on a big cardboard coffee cup above the door, he hoped out of the car and entered.  
  
"I have to go to work" Lorelai said. "But it's Saturday" Rory protested. "I know but I have to go in today, sorry mini me you'll have to entertain yoursle fi'm going in ten minutes." "Fine" Rory said in a haughty voice.  
  
Tristan sat down at a table in the back and ordered some bacon and eggs from the man who came to his table. He then started to take in his sorroundings, taking note of the people around him that's when he saw her, it was Rory he could barely believe his eyes, he watched as the woman she was with got out of her chair and left the diner, leavinf Rory alone. Tristan got of his chair and started to make his way over.  
  
Rory was sitting alone getting ready to leave when she heard an all too familiar voice "Hello Mary."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: Please review this is my first fanfic and your opinions will be valued greatly. 


	2. Chapter Two: Friendly Banter

Disclaimer: I do not own aything to do with Gilmore Girls.  
  
I'll clear up a few thingsTristan never broke into the safe and never got put into Military School, he also doesn't already know where Rory lives annd Rory never got back together with Dean.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Two: Friendly Banter  
  
Rory turned her head to stare into the beautiful blue eyes of the guy who had tormented her for over a year. He moved around in front of her and sat down "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked. "If I say yes will you go away." "Not a chance." he replied. "That's what I thought, what are you doing here anyway Tristan?" "I got here by accident, what are you doing here?" "I live here, in Stars Hollow, I mean" she replied shrugging her shoulders, "and Luke's has the best coffee on this planet, what do you mean you got here by mistake?" , "I was driving around and I got hungry and thats when I saw a sign for Stars Hollow so I drove to Stars Hollow and stumbled across this place." At this point Luke came over and placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Trstan "No need to worry about telling me you'd changed tables." "Oh sorry" Tristan replied picking up his knife and fork and digging in. Rory started to gather her things, "Where are you going?" Tristan asked pausing. "Home" Rory answered. "Can I come?" Tristan kicked himself after the words were out of his mouth, stupid, stupid he chanted in his head, "The whole idea was for me to get away from you." "Now, now Mary be nice." "My name is Rory" she said each word slowly and clearly. "I know that but calling you Rory would defeat the whole purpose of teasing," he stated simply and shrugging his shoulders. "Yes, but calling me Rory will get you everywhere." "Everywhere?" Tristan asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at her. "You know what I meant mister one track mind" Rory replied not able to keep the smile off her face. "Besides I have a car." "What do we need a car for... oh to get home, it's only a ten minute walk." "But I can't leave my car here." "Who said you were coming?" "I did" Tristan said placing his knife and fork on his plate having finished his meal.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rory was sitting in the passenger seat of Tristan's jag, wondering how on earth she had gotten there. Tristan's voice pulled her out of her thoughts "Do we need to turn anytime?" "Yes, just up here on the left." A few moments later they had pulled in to the driveway of the Gilmore house and were hoping out of the car. Rory opened the front door and showed Tristan to the lounge room, "Don't I get to see your bedroom?" Tristan said with a smirk. "One step at a time." "That means I get to see it at some point." "I didn't even want to see you outside of school and now your in my house annd want to see my room." "Why didn't you want to see me outside school?" Tristan said trying to cover the hurt in his voice. "Well, if you'd just call me Rory, I might have a different opinion, but you insist on calling me Mary." "Sorry...... Rory" he said with a grin. "Apology excepted, would you like a drink?" "Sure" he called as Rory made her way through to the kitchen. He followed after her at a slower pace. There was a door coming off the hall right next to the opening to the kitchen with a wooden R hanging from a hook, he turned the handle and peered inside, there were lots of books, "it's nice." "What is?" she called. "Your room." Rory spun around to see Tristan standing half way through the door to her room. She walked quickly towards him and grabbed his arm in a tight grip stopping him from going any further. "Hey, hey no need to get physical, if you wanted to touch me, there were better ways to go about it." "What are you doing?" she hissed. "Looking at your room" he replied pulling his arm out of her grasp and stepping further into the room, in her rush to get in after him she knocked the door closed after her. "Want to be alone" he smirked. "We were alone before." "I know but now there's a bed" he said nodding in her beds direction. Rory blushed a deep red, she walked towards him threatingly, the smirked disappeared from his face as she backed him up against the wall. "Listen if I had absolutely any interest, in being alone with you on or in a bed, you'd know about it." "Is that so, you don't strike me as the out going type." "Yeah well you'd be suprised." "So suprise me." What is he doing, why is he saying things like this, his lips look so delicious, what are you doing get those thoughts out of your head they're just stupid. Tristan watched her he could tell she was thinking he could practically see the wheels turning and at one point he could have sworn she had been staring at his lips. "Maybe we should get you thhat drink." "But thats not a suprise" Tristan said. Dam it, she looked like she might do something daring. "You don't know what I'm going to give you, thats the suprise." "Hmmm your no fun." "You have no idea how fun i can be." "Now see thats a suprise"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: Sorry to end it at such a bad point but I wanted to post another chapter so keep reading to see what happens and please review 


	3. Chapter Three: Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the gilmore girls.  
  
I am going to put thoughts in Italics to make it easier to distinguish.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Three: Confrontations  
  
Tristan took a step towards Rory as she took one back, he smiled at her, "I don't bite." Why is she moving away from me, she so obviously regretted letting me come to her house, she looks so beautiful standing there staring at me with those big blue eyes, she's probably thinking how disgusting I am and wishing I would leave and all I can think about is how much I want to kiss her.  
  
What is he doing, it's like he's purposefully trying to confuse me if you'd asked me an hour ago what I thought of Tristan Dugray, let's just say the answer would contain quite a bit of foul language, but now, well, i'm not so sure, he is so hot.  
  
Tristan was saying something, "What?" she asked. "I think your mum's home" Tristan repeated. A horrified look came across her face. "Quick get out of my bedroom, my mum can't find us here" Rory said flinging open her bedroom door, but it was too late Lorelai entered just as they they were stepping through the door. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Lorelai said a teasing look on her face. "Mum, I can explain, this is Tristan from Chilton" Rory said putting emphasis on the words Tristan and Chilton. "Ah, so Bible boy we meet at last, but Rory that does not explain to me what you were doing in your room all alone and everything." Rory blushed a deep shade of red, "I can explain that see, Rory wanted to show me a book she had and it was in her room so thhats where we went to look at it" Tristan said thinking quick. Lorelai looked from Tristan to Rory, Rory tried to have an expression on her face that did not give away the fact that this was new to her. "So Bible boy or do you prefer Devil Spawn, I've heard much about you." Tristan looked at Rory who blushed a deep shade of red for the second time in the space of ten minutes, "I see my reputation preceeds me" he said smirking at Rory, who blushed even redder if that was possible. "Tristan let's go, I never got to show you the bridge the way I said I would." Tristan followed Rory out of the house. "Were walking" Rory said before Tristan could even start to make in his jag's direction. Tristan walked slightly behind Rory trying unsuccessfully not to stare at the swagger of her hips or her butt. After about ten minutes of walking they reached a small wodden bridge, Rory sat down with her legs dangling over the water, Tristan followed suit. "Tristan." "Mmmm" "Can I talk to you seriously for a minute." "Sure, I guess" "Being completely honest, this feels really wierd, if you'd asked me yesterday at schol what I thought of you, I don't think you would have liked the answer and then you turn up here in Stars Hollow and your completely different from at school, well not completely different, but your nicer, well like most people I don't enjoy being teased, and well i just feel really wierd about it I never, not for a second thought you and I would be friends if that's what this is and I have a horrible feeling that at school on Monday It will go back to the way it was on Friday and I don't know if I will be able to handle that, and I'm going to shut up now becauuse I'm babbling." "Rory, I'm sorry for the way I treated you at school i didn't mean to be such an asshole, and I promise that at school on Monday I will be just as nice as I am right now, ok?" "Ok" she replied smiling at him and then turning her head and looking out over the water.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: I'm pretty sure I have a good idea of what's gonna happen in this fanfic but if anyone has any suggestions, I welcome them. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who didn't please do. 


	4. Chapter Four: Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Four: Friends  
  
Rory walked into Chilton thinking as she went, after they left the bridge Tristan had left and Rory had explained to her mum what really happened in her bedroom. "Oh you two are so cute" her mum had said. "What do you mean?" "When you both like each other and don't know it." "I don't like Tristan and he sure as hell doesn't like me." "Whatever you say" her mother had replied in a very annoying way. Thinking about it now Rory wondered if maybe part of it was true, but discarded the thought as she reached her locker. She was getting the books she would need for first period when she felt a hand on the small of her back and warm breath on her ear as somebody whispered into it "Hey Gorgeous." "Hello Tristan" she replied without turning around. She sensed his grin next to her ear, she turned around into him, and placed a hand on his chest pushing him away. "I have to get to class," she said stepping past him and trying to ignore the electric tingles that were shooting throughout her whole body from his touch. "Are you coming to Louise's party on the weekend," he asked her as they walked. "Have I ever," she replied bluntly. "Well I do remember this one time." Tristan said teasingly. Rory blushed at the thought of the time they had kissed. "It'll be great" Tristan added hopefully. "Why?" , "Cos I'll be there." Rory laughed. "And you won't just ignore me and pretend like you don't know me?" Rory asked looking at him. "Never, I'll where our friendship with pride. "I might stop by" Rory gave in. "Great I'll pick you up at seven." Tritan said walking down a different hall. "But I said might and drop in" but her words didn't meet Tristan's ears.  
  
Rory didn't see Tristan for the rest of the day and he was away on both Tuesday and Wednesday and as much as she hated to admit it she missed having at least one person to talk to. When she asked him where he had been he had said that he had, had a cold. On the Thursday Tristan was back at School, Tristan sat with her in the cafeteria for lunch, and Rory couldn't help but notice that every single person was glancing their way at regular intervals. "Are you sure you want to eat lunch here?" she asked. "Hey I said I'd wear our friendship wiith pride annd I'm a man of my word no doubt about it." Rory smiled at him. They didn't talk much as a result of the ten milliongirls who came up to greet Tristan, ok maybe it was a slight exageration but it was still annoying Rory a lot.  
  
Rory took special care in deciding what to wear to wear for Louise's party, she didn''t want to look like she was trying to hard, but she still wanted to look nice. She settled on the expensive ppair of jeans she owned and a plain Red top and a brown suede jacket, after getting her mum's approval of the outfit just to check it didn't look like she was trying to hard, Rory got dressed. She was ready by six thirty which would have to be a first in the Gilmore House as neither her or her mother was ever ready on time, but Rory was slightly nervous and she didn't even know why. She drank three cups of delicious coffee to settle her nerves, and at exactly 6:58 there was a knock on the door.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: So, what do you think, sorry to leave it at such a bad part, but I really have to go and besides now you have to keep reading, so please review and thanks to those who have done I really appreciate all of them, remember suggestions are welcome. 


	5. Chapter Five: The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Five: The Party  
  
Rory opened the door, and smiled out at Tristan. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yeah just a second" Rory replied moving away from the door.  
  
Tristan followed her in, "Hello again Mrs Gilmore."  
  
"It's Lorelai."  
  
"Bye mum, I won't be too late" Rory called grabbing Tristan's arm and steering him out the front door and over to his jag.  
  
The car ride over to Louise's house was pretty much silent the only words came from when Tristan who had commented on how nice she looked and her saying thankyou. Tristan parked his car midway down the street and they hoped out walking down the street to the house that was obviously hosting a party, there was loud music and lights everywhere. Tristan rang the doorbell and Louise flung the door open. "Tristan" she gushed.  
  
Tristan didn't respond, he grabbed hold of Rory's elbow and steered her inside and over to the table with all the beverages, Tristan poured them both a glass of soft drink, after realising that Rory would not want to have any alcholic beverage. I never should have come here, I feel so awkward, I'm not friends with any of these people except for Tristan and I don't want to hold him back from his real friends.  
  
Rory excepted the drink and took a sip. She surveyed the many bodies dancing, the people talking or making out in the corners or on couches and one couple even on the floor. "Wanna dance?" Tristan asked. "I don't dance." "Fair enough, let's go out the back then it's really hard to hear." Tristan said over the music. They made they're way outside and sat down on a bench, both silent. She's so beautiful, I want to kiss her so badly.  
  
"It's nice out here." Rory said surveying the many fairy lights strung throughout trees in the huge garden.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory turned to look at him, "you wouldn't just be trying to get me alone now would you Mr DuGrey."  
  
"Would I do that" Tristan exclaimed holding a hand to his heart feigning innocence.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you know for old times sake" he said suggestively leaning in towards her half jokingly. She laughed, "let's go back inside I think i'm safer with other people around, I might even let you talk me into dancing."  
  
"Ok" Tristan jumped up dragging Rory back inside and straight onto the dance floor.  
  
Rory watched him as he started to dance and then started to dance mimicking alot of his moves. As she danced she tried not to think about the time that she had been with him at a party before, sitting at a certain piano. She could tell she was a terrible dancer and so was grateful when a slow song came on next, that was until she felt Tristan pulling her towards him.He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close, she put her arms around his neck annd rested her cheek on his chest as they moved very slowly to the dance beat. She felt Tristan's lips on her hair and looked up at him, he smiled down at her and before she knew what she was doing, she had moved her hands from his neck to having her fingers entwined in his hair, she brought his lips down to hers using her hands to press his lips down on hers. Tristan was shocked but immeadiately started kissing her back. His hands ran up and down her back, he grabbed hold of both of her sides pulling her closer to him until there was no space inbetween them and they were pressed right up against each other. Rory felt tingles travel through her whole body as their kiss continued. When she felt his tongue slide across her lip, she pulled away, and wiping her hand across her mouth, started to hurriedly walk away. Oh great, why is it that every time we kiss, it is great for me and she gets upset and runs away. She was almost, to the archway that led out of the living room of Louise's house when she felt a hand on her elbow stopping her and spinning her around to face him. She tried to not to meet his eyes as he asked, "where are you going?"  
  
"Please Tristan leave me alone" Rory said trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Hey that's not fair, I didn't kiss you, you know it was the other way round, so why should you be upset," Tristan replied angrily.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry I kissed you."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Rory looked up at him, and he had a frown on his face and his brow was creased. He reached out to touch her face and his frown disappeared. He ran a finger along her jaw and her eyes closed. "I won't ever be sorry if you kiss me like that."  
  
Her eyes opened at his words and he bent down and kissed her once very lightly on her lips, it was a barely a kiss just a butterfly kiss but it sent shivers up and down her spine. "I'm sorry" Rory said.  
  
"Stop saying that" Tristan said the anger coming back into his voice.  
  
"No, not for kissing you before, for saying that I was sorry I did it, I'm not."  
  
He looked at her, "I don't feel like staying here can you take me home," she whispered.  
  
He nodded and they left the party and got back into his jag. They drove all the way in silence. He pulled up in her driveway. "You can come in for a minute if you want."  
  
Tristan followed her out of the car and up the front walk to the door, Rory let herself in with her key "I'm home" she called out to her mum as she removed her jacket and threw it on a chair.  
  
When there was no reply, Rory walked through into the kitchen. Next to the coffee machine was folded piece of paper with her name on it.  
  
Rory,  
I left the note her becaue I knew that this would be the first place you would look. I am over at Sookie's she had a fight with Jackson. Don't wait up for me, because I might stay over there.  
  
Love Mum  
  
P.S. It better not be any earlier then ten thirty right now.  
  
Rory felt guilty at the P.S. on the note as she looked at her watch and realised it was only around eight thirty. "My mum's gone out she probably won't be home tonight, her best friend Sookie had a fight with her husband, do you want a cup of coffee, cos I'm having a big one."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rory set about putting in the filter and measuring out the water and coffee and getting out cups. She had just finished and turned the coffee machine on when she went to turn around her way was blocked by Tristan who was standing very close behind her. She managed to turn around but he didn't move back. His head swooped down to kiss her, but she pulled away "Hey I thought you wanted coffee" she protested.  
  
"Who needs coffee when I have you" he replied.  
  
Rory subconciously wet her lips as he ran a hand up her bare arm. Tristan's eyes followed her tongue the whole time. I want her so bad, she's driving me crazy and she doesn't even know it. Tristan's hand moved from her arm around to her back and over down to the backs of her legs so that he could lift her up until she was sitting on the bench bringing her lips to a more accesible level, and he didn't waste one moment his lips were on hers in a second. When his tongue ran along her lip this time she didn't deny him, she parted her lips to let him explore inside. He broke the kiss on a quiet moan and pulled back from her until just their foreheads were resting against each other. "You have no idea how crazy your making me" he whispered.  
  
"Oh is that so and what happens if I kiss you here," she whispered placing her lips on his neck where she could feel his pulse "or here," she kissed him just behind his ear "or did this," she gently nibbled at his ear.  
  
He moaned and she laughed. "Stop it, your driving me insane."  
  
Just as he bent down to kiss her again, they heard a ding and Rory jumped up off the bench forcing Tristan backwards. "Coffee's ready" she said cheerfully as though nothing had happened.  
  
Rory poured out the coffee adding sugar and milk to his, she handed him his cup, and walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, where she preceded to gulp the steaming hot liquid until there was none left. Tristan had but one sip when she finished and so he followed suit and put his down on the coffee table as well. "Did you mean what you said, your not sorry I kissed you?" she asked.  
  
"No, did you mean what you said your not sorry you kissed me?"  
  
"Never."  
  
Tristan beamed a breathtaking smile at her, he then preceded to lean into her trapping her body underneath his against the couch, "Hey you didn't finish your coffee."  
  
"I'm not thirsty anymore."  
  
Tristan kissed her on the mouth, this time not at all hesitant about the use of his tongue, their tongues twisted annd twirled around each other. Tristan moved his mouth from hers and preceded to kiss slowly down her cheeks, across her jaw line and down her neck, Rory arched her neck trying to get more contact with his mouth. "I don't think that we should be doing this know, I should probably go." Tristan said breathlessly.  
  
"Wait stay a while we'll talk, I have a few questions."  
  
"Ok, but your not allowed to kiss me again, otherwise I won't be able to control myself."  
  
"Ok" she said laughing.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.  
  
"This."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"This relationship."  
  
"Oh" Tristan said as he swallowed nervously.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, and sorry to leave it at such a bad place AGAIN. At first I thought I knew where this story was going but now I have lost track of what I should do, so if anybody has any suggestions I would really appreciate it. I don't think that I will be able to add another chapter until I think of where this is going or until somebody helps me think of where this is going. Please review as I have been pretty dissappointed by the amount of reviews I have been getting. I don't care if they're good or bad just please review PLEASE!! 


	6. Chapter Six: The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Gilmore Girls.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Six: The Talk  
  
"What about it?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well Tristan in case you haven't noticed I am not like the other girls at school, I am not somebody you can have your fun with and then dump like a sack of potatoes, I am not some weekly conqest."  
  
"I already knew that"  
  
"Well could you handle having to be with the same person for more than just a week."  
  
"Hey I resent that."  
  
"Well nothing in you past history would lead me to believe that you are capable of this."  
  
"Hey remember Katie I went out with her for about 10 days."  
  
"Tristan i'm serious."  
  
"Can you handle that or otherwise this is going to work."  
  
"I... well... maybe we should just stay friends then" Tristan said thinking this is what she was trying to say.  
  
Rory felt hurt as soon as I said that I don't just want a fling he runs a mile. "Ok whatever." she said turning her face away so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.  
  
What am I even getting upset about, I don't even like him I just got caught up in the moment, and he was so persistent oh well at least now I know. "It's getting late maybe you should go home."  
  
"Ok," he said getting up, "I'll see you at school on Monday."  
  
"Yeah ok" she replied finally turning and looking at him.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
On Monday morning at school Rory kept her head down and didn't meet anyone elses eyes. When she reached her locker she realised someone standing in front of it and her eyes feel upon Paris. "I heard you went to Lousise's party with Tristan."  
  
"Yes Paris but we're just friends."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Honestly Paris ask Tristan if you don't believe me he'll tell you."  
  
He'll definelt ytell you Rory thought bitterly. Paris turned on her heel and left without another word. Rory conveniently avoided Tristan successfully all day until he founnd her in the library "If I didn't know any better I'd think that you were avoiding me" Tristan said sitting down next to her.  
  
Rory didn't reply, just kept on reading. "Rory are you madat me?"  
  
"No what would I have to be mad about," she replied throwing him a look.  
  
"Hey your the one who wanted to have the talk, your the one who suggessted yes you may not have said it but you implied it that we should only be friends"  
  
"I guess I did" she relented putting down her book.  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
"Ok I'm sorry"  
  
"Good well I have to go."  
  
"Ok see you later."  
  
After her last class Rory was at her locker collecting the books she would need, and packing her bag. She heard a noise behind her and so turned around. She saw Tristan pressed up against a locker kissing a girl. The sight of it infuriated her. Dear God he was kissing me less then 3 days ago. She turned back around and slammed her locker shut, causing a hell of a lot of noise and stormed off down the hall. She heard Tristan call after her, "Hey Rory what's wrong?"  
  
She ignored his words and continued on down the hall. She was reading a book while waiting for the bus that would take her home when when she felt someone sit down next to her she knew it was him without turning around. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"You are what's wrong with me you and that girl flaunting yourselves in front of me."  
  
"Flaunting ourselves, excuse me you and I kissed a couple of times one night, have I ever once before been subtlle about who I was with or what we were doing before we kissed. So why should that change now when you and I kissed a couple of times annd then decided to be friends..... oh I get it your jealous."  
  
"I am not jealous."  
  
"Oh, what do you call it then."  
  
Rory thought for a minute, "Ok maybe I am a little jealous, but when you kissed me something happened and you can't deny it I know you felt it too, and now to see you kissing somebody else who I know you didn't make you feel like that with it hurt, and I know we agreed to be friends, and I know that you thought that's what I wanted to have happen when I said we should have that talk, but it's not, I just didn't want you to humilate me or hurt me." Rory said getting upset towards the end of her speech and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Tritan put his arm around her shoulders and wiping away her tear with his other hand. "Your right I did feel it, and when you said you wanted to talk about it afterwards I wasn't sure that you did. I thought that you thought that I wasn't good enough for you."  
  
"Oh I would never think that your not good enough for me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really truly."  
  
"Well Miss Gilmore I after this talk I don't think that I can be friends with you."  
  
"Oh ok then, if you don't want me to talk to you anymore that's ok I understand."  
  
"That's not what I meant"  
  
"Oh what did you have in mind then"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have to show you."  
  
Rory smiled at him as he lent in towards her and their lips met. Their kiss was soft and gentle. Rory felt shivers running through her whole body. They broke apart just as her bus pulled up in front of them. "Stay here with me, I'll drive you home."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tristan kissed her once more quickly, and then took her hand and helped her up from the bench and over to his jag in the student parking lot. They got in and about half way through their journey Rory piped up, "Tristan."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Does this mean that i'm your girlfriend."  
  
"Um, well.... yeah I guess it does."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: I 'm sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter, I have been busy, away and lazy. I also had no idea where this story was or is going I need some help, so, help me please. Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter and please keep on reviewing I love to read them. And thank you to all of you have done so already. I love you for it. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Mother, Daughter Talk

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with the Gilmore Girls  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Seven: Mother, Daughter Talk  
  
Tristan pulled up in front of the Gilmore House and Rory went to get out. Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Where do you think your going?"Trsitan said pointing to his mouth.  
  
Rory laughed, she leant over and Tristan's hands moved to cup her face as they kissed, "I'll see you tomorrow" Tristann said after they had pulled apart.  
  
When Rory was inside the hosue she heard the unmistakable sound of her mother rummaging around in the kitchen. Rory entered the kitchen, "Mum what are you looking for, shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
"I left early and I had the unmistakeable urge for a poptart."  
  
"Mum you ate the last poptart for breakfast this morning."  
  
"Oh... well I guess I can have left over pizza."  
  
"Mum"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well you remember the party I went to with Tristan on Friday?"  
  
"Oh god what happpened."  
  
"Nothing bad."  
  
"Oh, well, good"  
  
"Well Tristan and I were dancing,"  
  
"You danced."  
  
"Yeah, and well why we were dancing well, I, um...."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I kissed him" Rory said quickly.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Well we were slow dancing and I got caught up in the moment."  
  
"Let me get this straight you kissed him and not the other way around" her mother said sitting down at the table with a look of suprise."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He kissed me back, but that's not all"  
  
"What else could there be"  
  
"Well if you stop interrupting me."  
  
"Oh ok sorry"  
  
"Well I tried to leave and then he caught up and I said I was sorry and he said that he wasn't and I took back my apology then he drove me home, yeah and I invited him here."  
  
"Into our home."  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Sorry, continue"  
  
"And well I was making us coffee."  
  
"Always a good idea."  
  
"Thankyou, and well, in the middle of the task he kissed me, and I kissed him, then we came into the lounge room with the coffee and we kissed again."  
  
"Dear God"  
  
After a stern look from Rory, Lorelai closed her mouth. "After this I told him I wanted to talk."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
Another stern look. "I told him that I wasn't going to be some fling he took that the wrong way got a bit upset. I asked him if he could handle a relationship that went for more then a week and he said that maybe we should stay friends and then he left."  
  
"I have one question."  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Why am I only finding this out now it is Monday this happened on Friday."  
  
"I know I just didn't think it was that important."  
  
"Not important you've only ever kissed one other guy before, besides the time at the piano."  
  
"There's more."  
  
"What more could there possibly be."  
  
"Well at school today I avoided him, until he found me at lunchtime in the library. I gave him the cold shoulder and he asked me if I was angry at him. I said why should I be and he got angry at me for being angry and we forgave each other. Then after school I was getting my books from my locker and when I looked behind me he was up against a locker kissing some girl. I got angry and stormed out, he came up to me at the bus stop told me I had no right to be jealous, and I told him that when we were having the talk here I hadn't meant to insinuate that we only be friends. He accused me of thinking I was to good for him I said that wasn't true and he said that we couldn't be friends."  
  
"That little..."  
  
"Mum, let me finish because he wanted to bemore then friends and then he kissed me, and then when he was driving me home, I asked him if that meant that I was his gmrlfriend and he said yes."  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
"You know what this means."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Were going to have to have THE talk."  
  
"What!? We didn't have the talk when I went out with Dean."  
  
"True but Tristan and Dean are two very different guys."  
  
"That's true but, we don't need to have the talk I took Sex Education, I've been in a girl's bathroom when other girls have been in there, I don't need to here it more than once."  
  
"But..."  
  
"If those words leave you mouth I will disown you as my mother."  
  
"Fine, ruin my fun."  
  
"So how bout that Pizza."  
  
"Good idea now we just have to figure out which pizza in there is the most recent.... I can't believe that my daughter is dating Tristan DuGrey, the guy she has hated since her first day at Chilton and it all happened in just over a week." Her mother said as she got up and started rummaging through the fridge.  
  
"If you had asked me on Thursday even after Tristan and I became friends that this would happen I would have thought you were crazy. But when he kissed me I was just felt something that I couldn't deny because believe me I tried and I do not know how to explain it."  
  
"This proves I was right, you and Tristan liked each other you had know clue but Tristan knew that he liked you for a long time you could see it when he looked at you."  
  
"No, he only knew when we kissed as well."  
  
"I think Tristan knew when you kissed at the piano maybe even before that. He was always really jealous of you and Dean even when you did Romeo and Juliet, remember."  
  
"Maybe... but I don't think so."  
  
"You ask him he'll tell you" her mother said as she smelt some of the pizza that resided in there fridge, "this is definetly not the most recent" she said screwing up her nose.  
  
"Yeah ok, we'll see."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: Please review this chapter I hope you liked it. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed earlier chapters of this story already. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Eight: Sick  
  
It was Thursday and Tristan was not at school, he hadn't been at school on Tuesday or Wednesday either, she had rung him on Tuesday when he wasn't at school and he had said that he had a cold. It was hard not having seen him for almost three whole days. Rory thought how pathetic that sounded I can't even live without my boyfriend for three days and we haven't even be going out for four days. Rory was walking out of the school building with a bag loaded with books when she made the concious decision to go and see Tristan. She was lucky she had been running late for school this morning and her mum had let her take the car. She rang her Grandmother on her cell before she started the car.  
  
"Hello Gilmore residence" came her Grandmother's voice.  
  
"Grandma it's me Rory."  
  
"Rory dear how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, I was wondering if you knew the DuGrey's address I am partnered with Tristan for an assignment and I need to get around there but I don't know the address?"  
  
Rory didn't know why she hadn' told her grandmother about her dating Tristan, then again she did know she knew it would be fussed over, and she didn't need that. "Of course it's 49 Apldor Lane, It's not far from our place about four or five blocks and then you take a right you can't miss it, and it's nice to see you partnered with somebody of respectable standing."  
  
"Thanks Grandma I'll see you Friday."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Rory found her way to Tristan's house quite easily her grandmother was right you couldn't miss it, it was huge, the biggest house she had ever seen... in person. Rory parked her car in the circular drive and made her way to the door and rang the bell. A butler answered the door, Rory wasn't suprised. "Hello I heard that Tristan was sick I was wondering if I could see him."  
  
"I haven't seen him myself but i'm sure nobody would mind, go up the staircase and along the hall on the right, it's the second door on the left."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
Rory followed the butler's instructions and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled voice call out to come in so she opened the door and stepped inside. He was lying in bed. "Rory, what are you doing here?"  
  
Rory looked around the room it was huge, he had a TV that he could see from the bed, arm chairs and throw rugs, a desk covered in paper and textbooks, a book case full of books that she doubted he had ever read. "You said you were sick so I came to cheer you up" she replied as she closed the door behind her and made her way over to the bed.  
  
"You didn't have to, I'll be at school tomorrow, today was just a precautionary day."  
  
"I know that i didn't have to, I wanted to."  
  
He smiled at her and she sat down on the edge of his bed facing him."So you don't have any more germs."  
  
"Nope all gone."  
  
"That's very fortunate."  
  
"Why's that."  
  
"Because if you were still sick there would have been no kisses for you."  
  
"He grinned at her, "well, I'm waiting."  
  
She laughed, "what happened to patience."  
  
"I lost it as soon as heard that there were kisses in store."  
  
She laughed him, "how could I resist such charm."  
  
"You shouldn't try."  
  
Rory bent her head down her hair fell around their faces hiding them. Rory had only intended to kiss him gently once, but he had wrapped his arms around her, and she couldn't resist him, he kissed her passionatley and when he finally did let her go she moaned. He laughed, "Not having your sweet lips for three days was hell."  
  
"Oh poor baby" Rory replied.  
  
Rory moved her body so that she could lie next to him, she rested her head on his chest. "You know what would be even better" he said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If you hoped under the blankets too."  
  
"I don't think that's a very smart idea."  
  
"Whose trying to be smart, it's nice and warm under here" he said in an enticing voice.  
  
Rory thought about it, it's not like i'm doing anything wrong, were not going to do anything, i'm not stupid. I'm just going to lie there. Rory gave in to herself, and moved the blankets out from under her and slipped under them. She snuggled into his warm body, glad to feel his pyjama clad body and not his bare one. "I never would have thought you were one to wear flanelette pyjama's."  
  
"Hey, I had a cold remember" Trisan replied defensively.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
"Now this truly is in my dreams."  
  
She laughed, "Guess what else is in my dreams."  
  
"No thankyou I can imagine," Rory said blushing a deep red.  
  
Tristan placed one kiss on each cheek. Rory sighed happily and they lay there like that for a while, "I should probably get home, my mum will be getting home from work soon."  
  
He groaned, "You can call her, Don't go, don't leave me all alone" he said pouting at her.  
  
She laughed "I have to, besides I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Rory pulled back the blankets and hoped out and moved over to a mirror and fixed her hair so it didn't look like she had been lying down. "Fine, but I just want you to know you have broken my heart."  
  
"I never took you for a dramatic one."  
  
She moved back over to the bed, leant down and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You know what we should do this weekend?" she asked.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You can come to Stars Hollow and meet my mum properly, and Sookie the cook at the Inn and Luke the great coffee provider and Jess his nephew and Miss Patty and Babette and everybody."  
  
"Sounds great" he said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry they'll love you" Rory pecked him once more on the cheek and made her way to the door and exited calling back back, "bye."  
  
Rory drove home, she was feeling very content, she would never have thought of Tristan as the sweet type but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: Sorry, if you think this chapter is crap, but still review I don't mind bad reviews and I would love some suggestions. If I don't get some good encouragment I may just be forced to delete thi stoy. Unless of course I get some convincing evidence on why I shouldn't. Thanks for all the great reviews I have already gotten. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Facing Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Nine: Facing Up  
  
On Friday morning Rory woke up with a feeling of dread in her stomach, today was the day she was going to have to go to school and have everybody whisper about her, and give her funny looks. Today was the day people were going to know that she Rory Gilmore had started going out with the infamous Tristan DuGrey, and she was about to cop the full blow of her decision. Tristan had rung last night to offer her a lift to school.  
  
"We should go together."  
  
"It's to far for you to come all the way here just to go back again, besides I'm just going to go about my day like I normally would."  
  
"Ok, but if you change your mind call me."  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
Rory hoped off her bus and moved up the steps and into the school building. She reached her locker and opened it, before she could reach for any books she felt a pair of arms incircle her waist. "Why don't we kick off today with a little bit of a show" he whispered very close to her ear.  
  
"Oh Tristan no, I hate to be the centre of attention and you know it."  
  
"Come on it'll be fun, live a little."  
  
Before she could protest, he had spun her around so she was facing him and had his lips on top of hers. She tried to fight him off but, she gave up wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands were all over her back and up and down her sides, Tristan was purposefully putting on a show making a show out of the kiss, purposefully making it look really sleezy, and she was a willing victim, she couldn't help but be. Rory dragged up enough will power to drag her mouth from his, "stop it your making a show of us," she hissed.  
  
"That was kind of the point," he whispered back.  
  
Rory finally worked up the nerve to take a look around at the other people in the hall, she peeked out over Tristan's shoulder. Almost everybody was looking at them, some trying not to and some right out staring. Rory groaned, "What have you done?"  
  
"I was showing people what I want to be doing and never stopping."  
  
She smiled up at him, "hurry up and get your books were going to be late for study hall."  
  
"yeah and I can just imagine the notes that are going to be floating around."  
  
Rory collected her books, and her and Tristan made their way to the study hall that they shared. They sat next to each other across the aisle. Rory kept her head down taking notes out of books and studying. When she did glance up, she noticed two piece's of paper on her desk both folded into little squares. She opened the first one,  
  
What's going on with you and Tristan?  
Louise  
  
The second one read,  
  
Keep your paws off him!!!  
  
Rory folded both the notes up and passed them on to Tristan, he read them and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it," he whispered across the aisle.  
  
After study hall, Tristan and Rory went their seperate ways.  
  
At lunch time Rory was putting her books away when she was blessed or cursed by a visit from Paris. "What's this I hear about you and Tristan making out in the halls this morning, I thought that you were just friends."  
  
"Well, maybe I was wrong about that."  
  
"So what are you then?"  
  
"Well Paris not that it is your business but were going out."  
  
"I can't believe this" she said spinning on her heel and walking off down the hall.  
  
Rory watched her walk away and turned back to her locker. She got her most recent book out of her locker and headed off to the library. She was involved deeply in the book when she felt someone sit down next to her, she knew who it was but continued on reading. She felt his soft lips graze across her neck they kissed their way slowly and softly up towards her ear,she wasn't reading anymore but hoped he hadn't noticed when they reached her ear and gently nibbled on her ear lobe she pulled her head back, "stop it," she said without turning to look at him.  
  
He laughed "you were ignoring me."  
  
"And is this you normal way of getting people's attention?"  
  
"Well all girls."  
  
"But not anymore?"  
  
"But not anymore" he agreed.  
  
She finally looked at him and smiled, "glad to here it."  
  
"you should be I wouldn't say that for just anybody."  
  
At his last words Rory thought of what her mother had said on Monday Night. She heard her mothers voice, "Tristan knew that he liked you for a long time you could see it when he looked at you. I think Tristan knew when you kissed at the piano. He was always really of jealous of you and Dean even when you did Romeo and Juliet." Rory pushed the thoughts away, Tristan's lips were on her neck again. She smiled and tilted her head to give him better access. He kissed up her neck, along her jawline until his lips were on her cheek and she turned into him so he could kiss her lips he kissed her softly and then pulled away, "The bell is about to go."  
  
As Rory was walking to her locker after her last class she was pushed to the side by someone, for cing her stop walking she looked over and realised it was Angela, one of Tristan's many admirers. Before Rory could say anything she spoke, "I saw you in the hall this morning with Tristan."  
  
"And...."  
  
"And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him."  
  
Before Rory could reply, Angela turned on her heel and stalked off. Rory shook her head in disbelief and continued on to her locker. When she got there she saw Tristan leaning against it. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" Rory lied.  
  
Tristan looked at her but didn't say anything. Rory retrieved her bag and tried to shrug off the memory of her encounter with Angela. "Do you want to come over to my place tonight to have a movie night with me and my mum?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Well do you want to swing past your place to tell your parents."  
  
"No need they won't even notice i'm not there."  
  
"Ok then let's go."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: I am so sorry it has taken me thhis long to post another chapter, I have been really busy of late. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Please, please, please, please, please review. Does it sound like i'm begging well I am. So please review good or bad. Any suggestions are also welcomed and appreciated thankyou to all of you have reviewed already I truly appreaciate it. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Stars Hollow

Diclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 10: Stars Hollow  
  
Tristan was sitting on the couch, Rory was propped up against him and one of the Halloween movies was playing in front of them. Rory gave a shriek and her nails dug into his arm. He smiled, he had seen this movie before and didn't find it scary, where as Rory was clinging to him in fright. And he loved every second of it. "Let me ask you one more time, why you chose a scary movie?"  
  
"I had no clue that you would get this scared," Tristan replied, playing innocent.  
  
Rory almost jumped into his lap as Michael Myers flashed across the screen in hot pursuit of his latest victim.  
  
When the Halloween movie had ended Rory sighed, "How about now, we watch something nice and safe like Willy Wonka." Lorelai looked over at Rory, "I'm tired sweets, I'm going up to bed."  
  
"Night mum."  
  
"Night Lorelai."  
  
Tristan sighed a quiet sigh of relief as Loerlai went upstairs, he had gotten a talking to about hurting Rory, when he had arrived and had been afraid to touch her to much, while Loerlai was in the room. Rory sat back down and pressed play on the remote. Tristan put his arm around Rory's shoulders, Rory she leant into him and smiled up at him. Rory sang along to all of the Oompa Loompa's songs, Tristan tried desperatley not to laugh out loud.  
  
When the Willy Wonka had finished, Rory yawned, "You can sleep on the couch."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rory stood up to get him some blankets and a pillow, while she was gone, Tristan took off, his chilton uniform until he was wearing only his boxers. Rory came back into the lounge room her arms, loaded with things. She did a double take in the doorway when she saw Tristan. Her eyes travelled over his bare chest, she felt herself blush and looked at her feet as, she made her way over to the couch. She dumped everything on the couch, "Do you need help?" she asked studying her shoes.  
  
"No, i'm ok." Tristan replied.  
  
Tristan placed a finger under Rory's chin tilting her head to look at him. "Rory we're going out now, your allowed look at me without a shirt on,"  
  
Rory's eyes travelled from his face down to his chest, she looked up at his face, stood on her tip toes and gave hm one kiss on the lips.  
  
Tristan opened his eyes to look into hers. .  
  
"Good night" she whispered as she left the room.  
  
Rory lay in her bed thinking of Tristan. Rory finally managed to force all thoughts of Tristan out of her head, close her eyes and almost immeadiately fell asleep. Tristan lay on the couch a light blanket over his body, thoughts of Rory were plaguing his mind, he couldn't stop replaying what happpened over and over in his head. He could see every feature of her beautiful face in his mind, her soft lips, her innocent blue eyes, eventually Tristan drifted off to dream of Rory.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tristan woke up, he stretched and yawned, he didn't hear any other noise so he figured that Lorelai and Rory were still asleep. He wandered into the kitchen, he found the supplies for the coffee machine and got it going. When it was finished he poured a cup and sat sipping it, Rory came in as he was doing so, wearinga pair of flanelette pyjama's with frogs on them.  
  
"I didn't bring anything to wear today,"  
  
"We have some stuff of my dads that you can borrow. They're in the hall cupboard you can choose out what you want."  
  
"Ok, i'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Ok, towels are in the hall cupboard as well."  
  
Tristan got undressed and stepped under the hot water, he let the water sooth his body. He hoped out and dressed in a pair of jeans that were a bit large but, looked suitably baggy, and a grey sweatshirt. When he went into the kitchen, Rory was sitting at the table consuming what he guessed to be her third cup of coffee. He sat down next to her, he sipped at a cup of coffee, Rory finished hers and stood up, "i'm going to take a shower now."  
  
Rory emerged from the bathroom, with wet hair, wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her hips and a three quarter lengthed light blue top that showed the thinest bit of her waist. "Are you ready to go to Luke's for breakfast, I'll leave a note for mum and she can join us later."  
  
"Ok lets go"  
  
Rory and Tristan walked to the diner hand in hand. Rory dropped Tristan's hand as they entered the diner. Tristan followed Rory over to the counter and sat on the stool next to her. "Luke can we please have two coffees?" she beamed a smile at him.  
  
Luke took out to coffee cups and started to fill them with coffee, "who's he?" he asked Rory nodding in Tristan's direction.  
  
"Luke i'd like you to meet Tristan we go to Chilton together and well we have sort of been seeing each other."  
  
"It's nice to meet you" Tristan said trying to be polite and sticking out his hand.  
  
Luke reluctantly shook Trsitan's hand. They ordered pancakes to share, they were talking and laughing, Rory had just slipped her hand into Trsistan's and leant to kiss his cheek when Jess descended the stairs. Jess did a double take when he saw them. Rory spotted him. "Hey Jess, this is Tristan my boyfriend."  
  
Jess grunted a hello, and then went to take an order. "Is he always like that?"  
  
"Dont worry about him underneath it all Jess is a really nice guy."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
When Tristan and Rory had finished their breakfast, Rory suggested that they take a walk through Stars Hollow. She tolf Luke to tell her mother that shewas sorryshe missed her and that she would see her at home later. As they were leaving the diner Rory talked, "I have to show you the bridge, and the gazebo and you have to meet Miss Patty, if she squeezes your ass try not to act to unhappy with it."  
  
"If she what?" Tristan exclaimed loudly.  
  
Rory laughed, "You have absolutely no idea, your in for the ride of your life."  
  
Tristan looked a little worried, "don't worry i'll protect you from the big bad towns people," Rory slipped her hand in to his as they crossed the road.  
  
They walked towards Miss Patty's dance studio, Mis Patty was outside smoking, when she spotted Rory and Tristan she rushed up to them, "Rory, introduce me to this fine specimen."  
  
"Miss Patty this is Tristan..."  
  
Miss Patty cut her off, "and I am Miss Patty, are you and Rory dating?"  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"That's too bad," Miss Patty replied winking at him and patting him on the backside before she left.  
  
Rory tried to hide her smile, "are you laughing me Ms Gilmore."  
  
"I never dream of it," Rory replied trying to smother her giggles.  
  
Rory and Tristan continued their walk through Stars Hollow, they visited the bridge and the gazebo, staying for about a half an hour each. They were walking past Doose's when Taylor came out, "Roory I hope you are not bringing more young hoodlums to Stars Hollow."  
  
"No Taylor, thisis my boyfriend Tristan we got to Chilton together."  
  
"I see," Taylor looked Trsitan up and down and then without another word left. They talked to Babette out the front of the florist. "Hey Sugar," she greeted Rory.  
  
"Hi Tristan" she added.  
  
"How did you know who Tristan's name?" Rory asked.  
  
"It's all over town already" Babette explained.  
  
"I should have none" Rory said.  
  
On their way back to the Gilmore residence, they ran into Kirk, who Tristan tried to be nice to, but found him very wierd. They reached the Gilmore residence and Rory let them both in. Lorelai was nowhere to be found. "Home all alone, what to do? What to do?"  
  
Rory smiled, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Tristans lips came down on hers before she could react. They stumbled backwards onto the couch. They were making out quite heatedly, Rory hands had found their way under Tristan's sweatshirt and were runnning over his smooth muscles, when they heard a cough behind them. Tristan leapt backwards off of Rory, Rory sat up wiping her mouth.  
  
"Mum, I um didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Obviously" Lorelai replied.  
  
Tristan stood up, "it's about time that I got home"  
  
"I'll walk you to your car"  
  
They stood next to Tristan's car, "I''m sorry if I got you in trouble with your mum."  
  
"It's ok, I don't think she's mad, she looked more amused."  
  
Tristan snuck a peck to makes urer her mum wasn't watching through the window and then leant dowqn and gave her one more passionate kiss before climbing into his car. "See ya later"  
  
"Ok bye" Rory watched him drive away and then turned and went back inside.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: Hey guys, everyone I am really really sorry about how long it has taken for me to postthis chapter, I was busy with Christmas, New Year, moving and most recently starting school. I have also been really disappointed by the amount of reviews not including my good friend magz's review I only had two for the last chapter. I reallly hope you will all review so that Iknow if you want this story to continue and I will be posting more chapters a bit more regularly. To magz anjd the other two reviewers thanks heaps. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Suprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Eleven: Suprise!!!  
  
"Are you coming over tonight?" Rory asked.  
  
"Of course," Tristan replied.  
  
"Well I have to get to class," Rory stood on tiptoe gave Tristan a quick kiss and hurried off.  
  
Tristan and Rory had been going out for almost four months and every Friday and sometimes Saturday nights as well, Tristan went to a movie night at the Gilmore residence. Lorelai and he had formed a sort of friendship and Tristan was grateful that he hadn't anymore lectures.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Pretty Woman had just ended and they had already watched, The Matrix and Remember the Titans. Rory let out a huge yawn, "Rory can i ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure", she replied letting out another yawn.  
  
"I have been to quite a few of these movie nights and not even at one have you fallen asleep."  
  
"What kind of a host would I be if I fell asleep,"  
  
"Rory, don't force yourself to stay awake because of me,"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, i'm serious"  
  
"Yes, Sir"  
  
Rory got up and slid Heartbreakers into the video player, what do you know within twenty minutes Rory was fast asleep snuggled up against Tristan's side. Tristan studied her face, she looked so innocent while she slept, like an angel, she was so beautiful. That's when a wave of realisation hit him. Tristan couldn't believe it, he gently moved out from under Rory, he covered her with a blanket. He moved over and sat in an armchair, wiith his knees drawn up to his chest.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tristan didn't get any sleep at all that night, he fidgeted in the chair. When he saw Rory stirring he went and stood over her, "Rory, wake up."  
  
She turned her head to look up at him, she smiled, "Morning,"  
  
"Yeah, I have to go."  
  
"What do you mean we were going to goo to Luke's?"  
  
"I know, but I forgot something I had to do with my parents."  
  
"Your already dressed?"  
  
Tristan looked down at himself realsing he hadn't even gotten undressed. "Yeah, I gotta hurry, bye"  
  
Tristan bent down and gently brushed her cheek with his lips. Before Rory even made it out onto the porch he was pulling out of the driveway. She turned around to see her mum coming down the stairs, "Where's Tristan going?"  
  
"He had to do something with his parents he says he's sorry"  
  
"Oh ok" Lorelai moved into the kitchen and Rory frowned.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rory moved through the halls quickly, she was running a bit late that morning and the halls were empty as she hurried through them. She rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks, Tristan was standing with his arms wrapped around some blonde, kissing her passionatley, she let out a choked sob. Tristan heard the noise and broke away and looked at her. "Rory..."  
  
She diidn't hear the rest she turned and fled.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Loerlai moved quickly towards the front door, dam her and Rory running late. She reached the door, just as it was flung open by a sobbing Rory, who flew into her arms. Lorelai was shocked, "Ssh Baby what's wrong?"  
  
Rory wailed her reply, "why doesn't he love me?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: Please don't hate me!! Maggy I can just hear you cheering now! Please review I can't wait to read the reviews for this chapter, I was really happy with the reviews I got for the last chapter i got 6. I'm aiming for 9 this time, come on people just hit that little button. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I'll update soon so don't worry. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Fair!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Twelve: Fair!  
  
Lorelai stumbled over to the couch with Rory and sat down on it she held Rory in her arms as she cried. "What happened?"  
  
Rory didn't reply just sobbed, "Calm down and tell me what happened"  
  
Rory took to choked deep breaths, "I was late and nobody was around, so I was hurring to class and I turned the corner and... and..."  
  
Rory broke down in sobs again, "and what?"  
  
"he was kissing some girl"  
  
"Tristan!!!"  
  
"Yes, and I made some kind of noise and he looked at me and started to say something but alls I heard was my name, then I ran."  
  
Rory started crying again, Lorelai heard a car horn and left Rory to tell Sookie that she didn't need a ride to work that she wouldn't be in today.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lorelai after trying to console a crying Rory for an hour, she had eventually cried herself to sleep. Lorelai now was sitting in her car which Rory had drove herself home in with a flannel clad Luke sitting in the passenger seat. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Chilton"  
  
"Oh great... why?"  
  
"To see someone"  
  
"and why do I need to be here"  
  
"brawn"  
  
"ok Lorelai I am very confused"  
  
"Rory caught Tristan kissing someone else"  
  
"He was what?" Luke said agressively.  
  
"kissing someone else"  
  
"I'll kill the bastard!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Tristan was first heard the knock on the classroom door, he had ignored it. Then the teacher had went to the door had a mumured conversation with person outside, she had then come to the front of the classroom, "Tristan..."  
  
Tristan looked up, "there are two people here to see you they say its important you can eave your things here"  
  
Tristan stood from his chair confused he made his way to the door, the second he stepped through he was yanked to the side by the front of his shirt, he felt his back slam against the wall. "HEY" Tristan started angrily, "oh it's you."  
  
"Yeah it's me" Luke hissed through grittted teeth.  
  
Trista could see Lorelai over Luke's shoulder, she stepped forward, she put a hand on Luke's shoulder. He lowered Tristann so that his feet touched the floor but kept his collar in a death grip.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Lorelai cut him off, "I don't want an answer, there is no excuse"  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Don't even bother Tristan, I talked to you about this, I told you not to hurt her but you just coouldn't help yourself, poor spoiled little rich kid couldn't even treat his girlfriend right"  
  
"Hey that's not fair"  
  
"You want to know what's not fair, I'll tell you what's not fair, the fact that my daughter is at home right now, asleep after she exhausted herself crying over you for an hour, and you want to know what else isn't fair, that I know there are alot more tears to come and I can't stop them, Luke can't stop them, and you... well you caused them that's what's not fair."  
  
Tristan didn't reply he just looked at her, "Let's go Luke"  
  
Luke removed his hand from Tristan's collar pushing him away from them and glaring. Luke turned and followed Lorelai out of the building. Tristan starightened up his shirt as much as possible and re-entered the classroom.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: Well, what do you think? I was so happy with the last chapter I got 16 reviews 16 can you believe I was jumping up and down with excitement and to think I was only aiming for 9, I'm hopng to get 10 this time because this chapter was obviously not quite so exciting. But I hope you all still review keep on clicking that little button. Go on do it right now... 1.... 2.... 3 click! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Why?  
  
Rory opened her eyes, to see her mother sitting in front of her holding a large cup of coffee. When Rory sat up, Lorelai thrust the cup into Rory's hand, "Thanks."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Rory took a large mouthful of the hot liquid, before answering, "I don't understand what happened" Rory replied trying to hold back a fresh flood of tears.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"I thought that he liked me, I thought that he had changed, I thought that he wouldn't hurt me"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry baby, but you need to forget all this"  
  
"Forget it, I'll never forget it, never, never, never" Rory said starting to cry again, but constantly repeating never.  
  
Lorelai took the empty coffee cup out of Rory's hands, and set it down on the bedside table, "I know that, well at least not entirley, but you have to try to put this behind you, it's ok"  
  
"It's not ok, it'll never be ok" Rory said burying her head in her pillow as sobs rackled her body.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rory and Lorelai slowly made their way towards Luke's, Rory had managed to stop the flow of tears, she had taken a hot shower, and gotten dressed, she knew Chilton would be out of school already so it didn't look sucspicous. They entered Luke's and sat at the counter, Lorelai ordered two coffee's and Rory wouldn't make eye contact with Luke and looked at her fidgeting hands, the whole time. After she had finished her coffee she met Luke's eye for the first time, "Luke, ummm, is.... is um Jess upstairs"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can I go up"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
"I'll be back" Rory told her mum.  
  
She made her way to the top of the stairs, and knocked on the door there. "It's open"  
  
Rory turned the handle and stepped inside. Jess turned to see who it was, his eyes widened in suprise, "Rory"  
  
"Hey"  
  
Rory sat down on the couch, and Jess made his way over and sat next to her. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing much,"  
  
"Why'd you come up here?"  
  
"No reason, just to see you"  
  
"You seem depressed"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Your quiet, you won't meet my eyes for more then a split second and when you do I can tell you've been crying, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Don't lie"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
  
"Rory"  
  
"fine" Rory yelled, "you want to know what's wrong, i'll tell you what's wrong you were right all of you."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"Tristan, he doesn't care about me, he didn't change you were all right all of you"  
  
Jess's jaw tightened as Rory yelled. "What did he do?"  
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"He was kissing someone else alright, some blonde bimbo he was kissing her" Rory said angrily.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"He's supposed to kiss me not her" Rory's anger turned to new tears as she started to cry again.  
  
She buried her head in Jess's shoulder, his ams encircled her as her tears wet his shirt.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lorelai shook Rory awake, "It's time to get up for school"  
  
Rory moaned, "I don't want to go"  
  
Lorelai sighed, "ok, I'll ring the school"  
  
"and Paris, ask her to bring my homework around for me"  
  
"Ok, but your ging to have to face the music eventually" Lorelai said as she left.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, Maggy(Stalker) I know you did. I was really impressed with the amount of reviews for the last chaptter it was only one less than for the last chapter, I was ecstatic, I only hope that it keeps up. The next chapter won't be far away so stay tuned! and Review! PLEASE!!!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: School!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Fourteen: School!  
  
After missing school on Tuesday, Rory had also missed school on both Wednesday and Thursday and refused to see Paris when she came around with her homework. When Lorelai woke Rory up on Friday to hear her say she didn't want to go to school, Lorelai dragged her out of bed, "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting you up, your going to school today."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Rory you used to love school, you were good at it, don't let Tristan ruin that for you and besides I am sick of you hanging around the house crying, and moping and being misreable."  
  
"All right, all right, I'll go."  
  
"Thats my girl"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rory entered the school with her head down, not meeting anyones eyes. She made her way slowly to her locker watching the ground as she walked. She had only been at her locker for a moment when Paris came up to her. "Why wouldn't you see me?"  
  
"Hello to you to Paris"  
  
"Well!"  
  
"I had the flu, I didn't feel up to visitors"  
  
Paris got a suspicous look on her face, "mmmm"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, what's going on with you and Tristan"  
  
"Why, what did he say to you?"  
  
"Nothing, he's just been really quiet lately, but I guess he just missed you"  
  
"Yeah his heart must have been aching" Rory muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I have to get to class, I'll see you later Paris"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rory was one of the first to get to her class and she sat down, in the back corner furthest from the door. The class filled slowly around her, Tristan entered the classroom and sat down in the row in front of her at the opposite end. Rory could tell he hadn't noticed her. Just as the teacher entered the classroom out of the corner of her eye she saw one of his friends get up out of his seat, and go over towards Tristan, he bent and whispered something into Tristan's ear. Tristan's head shot round, he stared at Rory. Rory couldn't resist the urge to look at him, there eyes met, blue on blue. Rory felt her eyes fill with tears, she grabbed her things off her desk, chucked them into her bag and ran out of the classroom, much to the suprise of the teacher and everyone else. She heard the teacher call her name as the door closed behind her. She only just made it around the corner, before she slumped against the wall and fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Rory sat there for a few minutes, trying to get control of herself, before she heard footsteps coming her way, Rory wiped furiously at her wet cheeks, and pushed her hair out of her face, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't come down this hall. She saw Tristan round the corner and she inhaled sharply, and a little too loudly. He turned and saw her on the ground, Rory struggled to her feet, grabbed her bag and started to move away. "Rory... wait"  
  
Rory started to run at his words, he ran after her all the way out of the school, and into the carpark where he caught up wth her and grabbed her arm. She yanked her arm away, "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Rory I... um... I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"I don't want to hear it" she spat turning to leave.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you"  
  
"It's a bit late for that isn't it" the tears started to fall again.  
  
"Please I..."  
  
"Leave me alone, I hate you"  
  
"You don't hate me" he said quietly, reaching out to touch her.  
  
She jerked away from his hand, she didn't want him to touch her; too many memories. "I do" Rory sobbed.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Of all things Rory expected to hear that wasn't one of them. "Stop lying."  
  
"I'm not, I love you Rory!"  
  
"Stop it!" Rory put her hands over her ears, trying to block him out.  
  
He pulled her hands away, she lashed out she hit his chest, and continued to hit it she was sobbing. He grabbed her hands and pulled her into his arms, restraining her by circling his arms around her, "I was scared at first. It hit me, like a ton of bricks, I've never loved anyone before, well besides my mum and dad but that ended ages ago, and I love my grandfather, but never a person not a family member, I didn't know what to do! I'm not worthy of you, and I thought it would be better if you didn't have anything to do with me! You thought you took me by suprise when you saw me kissing Angela, but I knew you were running late for school, I knew that was the hallway to your class, I thought it would be less painful for you this way. But all i did was hurt you even more."  
  
Tristan could feel that his shirt was wet, from her tears, she wasn't saying anything. He let her go, and she took a step backwards, "I hate you."  
  
"No you don't, you just...." Tristan was silenced by her lips, Tristan was shocked but he wasn't going to pull away. She kissed him roughly, her tongue darted into his mouth straight away, she withdrew it pulled his lip inbetween her teeth and bit down on it. Trisatn could taste his own blood, he moved back from her. She just stared at him as he raised a hand to his mouth to touch the spot where it was bleeding. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I hate you!"  
  
Tristan was angry, "Stop saying that" he yelled.  
  
"The truth hurts."  
  
Tristan took a threatening step towards Rory, she took one backwards. He backed her up, she felt the back of her legs press against the hood of a car, threatening her escape. Tristan reached her and pressed his body up against hers, he pressed his lips to hers, firmly but gently, she put her hands on his chest trying to push him away, but he persisted, his tongue slipped into her mouth, moving against hers, despite herself Rory's arms left his chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He ran his hands up her side, pulled her shirt from her skirt, and his hands slipped underneath it, rubbing the smooth skin of her stomach, she moaned against his mouth and he pulled away from her and stepped backwards. They were both panting, "now try and tell me you hate me."  
  
To Tristan's horror Rory started to cry, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"No it's just.... I don't hate you, I couldn't hate you no matter how hard I tried, but I wanted to hate you, I wanted to hate you so badly, I love you I don't want to but I do."  
  
At that exact moment the bell rung, Rory glanced at the school. "I can't go back in there, not today"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look at me, I'm a mess"  
  
"Your beautiful!"  
  
Rory gave him a look, "Will you take me home?"  
  
"Sure, wait... will your mother be there?"  
  
"No, she should be at work, why?"  
  
"She didn't tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Her and Luke payed me a bit of a visit."  
  
"Oh no, i'm sorry, I didn't want that to happen."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm the jerk."  
  
By this time Rory and Tristan had reached his jag, Rory hoped into the passenger seat and they were on their way.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The trip to Stars Hollow had been reached in absolute silence, Rory let them into the house with her key. She plopped herself down on the couch, and he sat down next to her. "I really need you to understand, I did this because I was scared and I thought it would be best, I'm really sorry, Rory."  
  
"I know, but if I ever catch you with your tongue down another girls throat, I won't need my mother or Luke, I will dismember you myself."  
  
"You don't need to worry about a thing I will be to busy making it up to you."  
  
"Oh and how are you planning on achieving this"  
  
Tristan had moved closer to her his voice was husky when he replied, "Oh I have my ways"  
  
Tristan's lips descended on hers, and before she knew what had happened she was lying on the couch with Tristan on top of her kissing her neck. He kissed the senstive spot just under her ear and she moaned, "Am I forgiven?"  
  
'Not yet but your well on your way."  
  
His hands moved to her untucked shirt, and slowly undid the buttons. His lips moved to her stomach, he kissed all the contours, before tracing the shape of her belly button with his tognue. Rory breathed his name and he moved his lips back up to hers. His lips were hot against hers and never had he kissed her with such a passion. Rory never heard the front door open or close and by the time she realised someone had entered the room it was too late!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: Well, what do you think? Please review I was really disappointed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter and am hoping for more this time. Aren't I evil leaving it there, but just as soon as you review you will get more! So you'd better get cracking. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Explanation!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Explaining!  
  
Rory pushed Tristan off of her, her hands reaching to do up the buttons on her shirt. "Mum I..."  
  
"Tristan, what the hell?"  
  
"Hi Lorelai, um... we can explain"  
  
"Rory kitchen right now!"  
  
Rory followed her mother into the kicthen. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Tristan heard Lorelai yell, he called out into the kitchen, "I'll just go for a walk."  
  
Rory heard the sound of the door close before replying, "Nothing is going on"  
  
"This morning, when you left for school you were still miserable and upset about Tristan, then today I get home and your..."  
  
"We weren't doing anything"  
  
"I come home, and your all over each other like dogs on heat, for god sakes your top was undone."  
  
Rory sat down at the kicthen table, "first of all, I need you to know that nothing was going to happen in there."  
  
"Alright, why the hell aren't you in school."  
  
"It's a long story..."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rory had just finished explaining everything to her mum, when she heard the front door close, "Rory!"  
  
"We're in the kitchen"  
  
Tristan walked into the kitchen, supporting a large black eye. Rory hoped out of her chair, "Oh my god, what happened?"  
  
"I had a little run in with Jess"  
  
"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I told him what happened, I should have warned you."  
  
"It's ok"  
  
"No it's not, come into the bathroom we have some rose oil, you can put on it."  
  
Tristan followed Rory into the bathroom, she had opened the medicine babinet, and was rifling through it's contents, when she felt a pair of lips on her neck. "What are you doing?" she asked without turning around.  
  
Tristan spun her around and placed a kiss on her mouth, "but I..."  
  
Tristan silenced her with his lips, his lips were hard against hers, Rory gave up and stepped into him, they stumbled and the bathroom door slammed shut behind Rory's back, as Tristan pressed her up agaisnt it, Rory giggled into his mouth as their kisses came quick and hot. "What's going on in there?" Lorelai called.  
  
Rory pushed Tristan away, breathless, she wiped a hand across her mouth, "nothing, Tristan just knocked the door shut" Rory called back.  
  
"Now no more distractions" Rory said turning back to the medicine cabinet.  
  
"But I like distracting you" Tristan replied as his teeth enclosed around her ear lobe and tugged on it gently.  
  
Rory shivered, "stop it."  
  
"Say it like you mean it."  
  
"Seriously Tristan let me just put some rose oil on your black eye, so it won't get any worse then it already is" Rory said locating the Rose oil, near the back.  
  
She opened the small vial and dabbed some onto a cotton bud, Rory rubbed the cotton bud gently over the bruised area as Tristan studied her face. As Rory finished she spoke, "Stop looking at me like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like your about to jump me."  
  
Tristan laughed, "You have no idea."  
  
Rory blushed a deep red as she returned the rose vial to the medicine cabinet and closed it. "How much more time do you think we have," Tristan whispered.  
  
Rory smile playing along, "Oh I don't know"  
  
Tristan grinned and pressed his lips to hers, he kissed her passionatley his tongue escaping between her lips, Rory moaned against his mouth, Tristan once again ran his hands up under her shirt, tracing every line of her smooth stomach, he started to raise his hands higher, when Rory stepped back. "We need to talk."  
  
"Not again," Tristan groaned.  
  
"Not talking is what got us into this in the first place."  
  
"Ok, ok"  
  
"Lets go into my room."  
  
Rory and Tristan left the bathroom and entered her bedroom, Rory closed the door and sat down next to Tristan on the bed.  
  
"Tristan, I really, really, really love you...but that doesn't mean that I am going to sleep with you now."  
  
"What?" Tristan asked angrily.  
  
Tears filled Rory's eyes, "I....I'm sorry, it's just that well... I'm still not ready."  
  
Tristan cupped Rory's face in his hands, "I wasn't angry because you weren't going to sleep with me, I was angry because I can't believe you think I did all this just to sleep with you."  
  
"Oh no I dont think that."  
  
"I love you Rory."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Don't you ever forget it."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: Well what do you think?? I know some people didn't want it to be Lorelai who walked in, but I didn't know who else it could be when Lorelai is supposed to be at work and Rory is supposed to be at school. But I hope you still liked this chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think and suggestions of what you want to happen from this point onward. Thanks heaps to all you have already reviewed. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Reconciled

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Reconciled  
  
Rory rolled over to look at the clock it was eight thirty, Rory smiled happily to herself, everything was ok, her and Tristan were ok and he loved her. Rory hummed happily to herself as she got out of bed and entered the bathroom to take a shower. Rory continued humming as she showered, dressed and entered the lounge room. She stared down at Tristan's sleeping form, and still humming nudged his shoulder. "Go away" Tristan grumbled.  
  
Rory leant down and hummed loudly in his ear, Tristan groaned and sat up. Rory sat down on the area of couch he had just moved off of. "Why are you so chirpy this morning?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know, you might have just a little bit to do with it."  
  
Tristan grinned, "oh really just a little bit."  
  
"uh huh."  
  
Tristan leaned in and kissed her, pushing her backwards so he was over the top of her, he pulled away leaving her breathless. "Ok maybe a big bit" she managed to say.  
  
"Thats what I thought."  
  
"What are we gonna do today?" Rory asked cheerily having gotten her breath back.  
  
Tristan lied down and rested his head in her lap, "stay in bed all day."  
  
"Oh no were not mister. We should do something like go see a movie, or go to the park, or go shopping, or something."  
  
"Your going to let me take you shopping?" Tristan asked hopefully.  
  
"No" Rory shook her head.  
  
"Please" Tristan pouted.  
  
"No, i'm not gonna let you spend heaps of money on me it would make me feel umcomfortable."  
  
"But I like fawning all over you."  
  
"No, lets rule out shopping, you'll want to pay for everything."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, there are heaps of other things we could do."  
  
"Why don't we just go to breakfast at Luke's and have a look at the paper to see if there is anything on worth seeing, if not then we can decide what to do then."  
  
"Ok, now into the shower." Rory said.  
  
Tristan lifted his head from her lap and got up. "What did you do with the clothes I left here?"  
  
Rory looked away guiltily, "I'll get them."  
  
Tristan followed her over to the linen cupboard as she opened it and rummaged it and reached right to the back searching around til she found them. "Your lucky, my mum wanted to burn them so I hid them."  
  
Rory watched Tristan as he took off the shirt he had worn to sleep in she gasped, "What?" Tristan wanted to know.  
  
"How badly did Jess bash you up?"  
  
Tristan looked down at himself and saw the spattering of bruises all over his chest. Each bruise was small and only a light bruise. "Jess didn't do that" Tristan replied sheepishly.  
  
"What? Who did?" Rory asked as she walked over to him and ran her hands over his chest.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does, just tell me."  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do" Rory demanded.  
  
"You!"  
  
Rory looked up into his face, "what? I did not."  
  
"Yes you did, yesterday, when we were fighting and I told you I loved you but you didn't believe me, remember?"  
  
"Oh...." Rory said as guilt flooded her, "i'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"No it's not, all plans for right now are off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well due to this new revelation, It's my turn to make it up to you."  
  
Rory's lips met Tristan in a hard kiss, they made ther way back to the couch, once on it, her lips left his and moved down his face, she placed kisses down his jaw line "Rory you don't have to make it up to me I deserve every single one of these bruises for being an idiot, however a make-out session never hurt anyone." He assaulted her lips as he pressed her back against the wall practiclly lifting her feet from the floor, Tristan braced her weight as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "I. Love. You." She muttered in between kisses. He pulled away from her, "we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
Rory glanced at the clock on on the opposite wall, "it's ok mum wont be awake for at least an hour."  
  
"In that case" Tristan kissed her again, his hands escaped under the red shirt she had chosen to wear that day. He traced the lines of her stomach with his hands, and slowly started to raise them further and Rory didn't stop him, an d for the first time Tristan moulded her breasts with his hands, Rory let out a breathy moan. As Tristan kissed her neck Rory whispered, "I really wish I was ready."  
  
"Isn't that a sign of being ready" Tristan joked.  
  
"You wish."  
  
As Tristan stepped further away from the wall Rory lowered her feet, Tristan's breathing was ragged and Rory's lips were swollen from his kisses. "I'm going into the shower now"  
  
As Tristan left the room, Rory made her way over to a mirror trying to fix her mussed up hair.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rory and Tristan paused outside the door to Luke's, Rory sighed as she looked at Tristan's black eye which he had refused to let her put make up on,to try and cover it up, "let's just go in" Rory said taking a hold of Tristan's hand.  
  
As they entered Rory looked for Jess, there eyes met and Rory saw the furious look on Jess's face, "Get us a table"  
  
Rory dropped Tristan's hand and made her way over to Jess behind the counter, "Can we talk?"  
  
"What about? Tristan came crying to you abut how I hit him and you just took him back."  
  
"No, we were already back together when you hit him, he didn't know I told you what happened."  
  
Jess didn't reply. "He explained everything to me, it's not the way I thought it was, he loves me."  
  
"And you love him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I... If... If he hurts you again you just tell me and I'll..."  
  
"Thats really sweet of you Jess."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
AN: This chapter was kind of a filler as I am stuck on what should happen next. Suggestions would be great. Please review, I am looking to get over that 100 mark. Thank you to all of you who have already reviewed and I urge you all to read and review my other story: Escaping. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Attraction**  
  
Rory and Tristan had finished their breakfast but were still in the diner, with Rory lingering lovingly over her third cup of coffee. She took the final sip just as her mother walked through the door demanding that Luke give her a cup of coffee. "And one for me too" Rory called out.  
  
"Oh no you don't you have already had three" Tristan said.  
  
"Just one more with mum I swear" Rory replied.  
  
At Tristan's disapproving look, Rory leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss. "Well ok then but just this last one."  
  
Lorelai joined them at their table, with a coffee for herself and Rory. Rory snatched it up greedily and took a mouthful. "So what are you two doing today?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Were going to a movie followed by lunch."  
  
"What are you seeing?"  
  
"Gothika with Halle Berry, I've read some rave reviews" Rory replied.  
  
"Which by the way if we want to get there on time we should probably leave now" Tristan said shooting an apologetic look at Lorelai.  
  
"Thats ok, have fun"  
  
Rory quickly gulped the last of her coffee before standing up and walking to where Tristan was giving money to Luke, she slipped her hand into his and smiled up at him.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Tristan asked as they were walking out of the cinema.  
  
"Well the bits I saw were good, but unfortunately that wasn't very much."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh i don't know maybe because I had something on my face practically the whole time" Rory said teasing.  
  
"Sorry" Tristan said guiltly.  
  
"Hey i'm not complaining"  
  
"Well in that case" Tristan repied as he pinned her to the wall in the lobby of the cinema.  
  
His lips descended on hers in a breathtaking kiss. As he pulled away she tried to speak through her heavy breaths. "Tristan, people can see us."  
  
"So let them watch" he said not moving away from her.  
  
"Behave yourself" She replied slipping out from underneath him.  
  
"Thats a lot to ask of someone who is dating someone who looks like you do."  
  
Rory blushed a deep red she grabbed his hand and tugged him forwards "Come on, lets go to Luke's"  
  
"We had breakfast at Luke's."  
  
"Yeah but nobody beats Luke's onion rings"  
  
"Should I be jealous."  
  
"Of what?" Rory asked a confused expression taking over her beautiful features.  
  
"Of your torrid love affair with a diner"  
  
"Your silly."

* * *

Tristan watched amazed as Rory polished off her lunch. "What?" She asked when she saw him looking at her.  
  
"You just ate a burger, a serve of onion ring, a serve of fries a large chocolate shake and two cups of coffee."  
  
"So..."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me"  
  
Rory blushedand changed the subject, "are you staying again tonight."  
  
"If you want me to"  
  
"Of course I want you to, now we should stop by the video store and suprise my mum with a video night, I feel like i've been neglecting her."  
  
"Ok whatever you want"

* * *

Rory and Tristan entered the house, it was only mid afternooon and Lorelai appeared not to be home. Rory and Tristan had spent a good hour and a half at the video store deliberating on what to get. They had eventually decided on, The Faculty, X-men 1 and 2, Shrek, Indecent Proposal and Blue Crush. Tristan had protested in the store, "there is no way we can watch 6 movies"  
  
"that's not the point, we need choices, options and I can't believe you have never seen any of these movies"  
  
Tristan set the pile of movies down on top of the tv, he then sank down onto the couch next to Rory. "I'm cold" Rory complained before moving over to sit in Tristan's lap.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him. She sighed, "so much more effect then a sweater."  
  
She felt him kiss her hair and smiled up at him, as they gazed at each other Rory felt the mood shift and before she knew what was happening their lips had met in a hungry kiss. Rory's coldness quickly vanished as a fire over took her body. Their bodies shifted until Tristan was pressing her into the cushions of the couch in a now very familiar way. His lips were all over her face and neck and she was arching her back trying to get more contact with his mouth. Tristan's teeth nibbled on her earlobe before his lips moved back to hers and he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and tugged on it gently with his teeth. "I love you" she heard him mutter.  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
Tristan scooped her into his arms and carried her though to her bedroom, closing the door behind him and depositing her on the bed. At her worried look he smiled, "were not going to have sex."  
  
Tristan's body covered hers as his lips met hers again. His hands were under her shirt now and for the second time in two days his hands molded her breasts, his thumbs brushed her nipples through the material of her bra and she arched against him begging for more contact. Tristan had her shirt off in about two seconds, his hands moved behind her to the clasp of her bra and flicked it open with skilled fingers. He moved it away from her body and she gasped at his hands contact with her bare breasts. His thumbs rubbed her erect nipples. Tristan lowered his head and sucked one of the tips into his mouth, Rory squirmed underneath him and whimpered. He moved his mouth back up to hers. As he kissed her neck Rory spoke, "Tristan my mum could be home any minute."  
  
Tristan let out a groan of frustration but moved off of her until he was lying next to her. Rory got up and picked up her clothes annd with her back to him re-dressed. "What's wrong?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Nothing" Rory replied as she turned back around.  
  
She moved back onto the bed and snuggled up next to him. "I love you."  
  
Tristan smiled, "always?"  
  
Rory grinned back "forever."

* * *

Tristan had Rory pinned up against the side of his car, his lips were on top of hers. They had been "saying goodbye" for at least twenty minutes. Tristan's hands were on her hips as he pressed their bodies together. Tristan pulled away from her, both their breaths were coming in short rasps. "Don't go" Rory pouted as she held him closely to her.  
  
It was about twelve o'clock on Sunday and Tristan was leaving to go home, or at least attempting to. Tristan chuckled, "I have to"  
  
Rory pulled Tristan's lips to hers and tilted her head to deepen the kiss, Rory took the moan from deep in the back of his throat for encouragment. She wrapped one leg around the back of his attempting to pull him even closer. As they pulled away and stared into each others eyes, it was apparent to both of them that the kiss had effected her as much as she had meant for it to effect him. Rory heard a cough and looked over Tristan's shoulder at Lorelai. "Break it up you two, you'll see him bright and early tomorrow morning at school."  
  
Tristan sighed and stepped back from Rory breaking contact, "I'm picking you up tomorrow."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts"  
  
He gave her one more quick kiss before hoping into the car and getting behind the wheel. Rory watched as he backed out of the driveway annd drove away with a toot of the horn. Rory turned and followed her mother into the house. She entered the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. "Mum we need to talk."  
  
Lorelai frowned "sounds serious."  
  
"I guess you could look at it that way."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want to go on the pill!"  
  
Rory had said it so quickly Lorelai thought she heard her wrong. "What?"  
  
"I want to go on the pill."  
  
At Lorelai's horror stricken expression Rory hurried to explain, "Were not having sex and were not planning on it in the near future but when we do I want to be prepared. It's just that.... when im with him... god... it's like i have no control over my body. He makes me crazy."  
  
Lorelai smiled "Ok I'll make an appointment with the doctor."

* * *

AN: There you go a little bit of Trory fluff! I have some ideas of where I want this story to go. I hope you all enjoyed thhis chapter and please Review. And the sexual content of this story will go no further then it has already without me changing the ratng. THANKS! Don't forget to review. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: I Missed You

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: I Missed You**  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Rory muttered.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here any minute now" Lorelai reassured her.  
  
"We're going to be late."  
  
Rory looked out the window for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. Tristan was at least fifteen minutes late to picking her up and she was worried that they would be late for school. Just as she sat down on the couch with a sigh she heard the beep of a horn from outside. She jumped and rushed out the door calling goodbye to her mother as she went. She opened the door of his jag and slid inside ready to reprimand him about being later when he held out a large cup of coffee, "sorry I'm late I stopped at Luke's to get you a cup of coffee and it was really packed in their this morning."  
  
Rory beamed a smile at him, "you're forgiven."  
  
She took a large gulp of the delicious beverage and gave a sigh of contentment. By the time she had finished savoring the taste of her coffee they were pulling up in front of Chilton. Rory gazed at him suspiciously, "were you speeding?"  
  
"Why would you say that" he replied, the picture of innocence.  
  
"Well were here the tiniest bit earlier then we normally are and you were late picking me up and that only leads to one conclusion, you were speeding weren't you?"  
  
"Only a little I swear you didn't want to be late did you?" he said opening his door and stepping out of the car.  
  
Rory followed suit and they met in front of the jag, Tristan's lips were on hers in a second in a bone melting kiss. "I missed you" he said as he pulled away from her.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey if I didn't know any better I'd think you were going soft."  
  
"Me... never"  
  
Tristan took her hand in his as they walked towards the school building. He paused at the entrance and smiled at her, "Here goes nothing."  
  
She smiled back and dropped his hand as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Rory was sitting at a table by herself reading a book when Tristan sat down next to her, "You know you don't have to sit over here all alone? You could come and sit with me and my friends."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Why not? They're not as bad as you think they are besides you're my girlfriend and we don't even eat lunch together."  
  
Rory gave in, "ok, but if I don't like them I'm back over here tomorrow."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Tristan lead Rory over to the table full of his friends, "hey guys this is Rory."  
  
Rory mumbled a hello, Tristan made one of his friends get out of the chair he was sitting in so that she could sit next to him; she thanked the guy and sat down feeling mighty uncomfortable. She picked at the lunch on her tray, one of the few days that she had decided to buy her lunch while trying not to meet the eyes of any of his friends, "so Rory your like really smart, huh?" one of his friends whose name she thought to be Michael.  
  
"I guess." Rory replied.  
  
And that was where the conversation ended; Tristan took her hand under the table and smiled at her encouragingly.

* * *

Rory was just leaving a toilet cubicle when she saw Angela watching her; she ignored her and went to the sink to wash her hands, "you know it won't last?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You and Tristan, you won't last, he's already come crawling to me for a real woman once it's only a matter of time."  
  
Rory winced at the memory of finding Tristan in the hallway kissing Angela, "that was a misunderstanding."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that when he dumps you for me."  
  
"That's not going to happen."  
  
"God you don't even fit in with his friends and you never will, you might as well give it up."  
  
Rory ignored her comment and left the bathroom trying not to think about the uncomfortable lunch she had just spent with Tristan and his friends. She wasn't going to let Angela to get to her, she was smart and independent and Tristan loved her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter at last, sorry about the long wait, we got a new computer and the old one was so riddled with viruses I had to hand type all of the old documents into the new computer. It was a nightmare! But please review and tell me what you think! And check out my story: Escaping it's another Trory. Thanks! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Studying

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Studying**  
  
Rory arched upwards into Tristan as he kissed her neck, "we're supposed to be studying" she muttered breathlessly.  
  
"We are."  
  
"Not each other!"  
  
Tristan sat up and Rory slid out from underneath him. Tristan pouted at her and Rory's heart melted, she reached over to the clock on the coffee table and set the alarm to go off in fifteen minutes, "what're you doing?"  
  
"We have fifteen minutes more make-out time and then we are going to study."  
  
Tristan grinned, "That sounds like something Paris would do."  
  
Rory gave him a knowing look, "do you really want to talk about Paris right now?"  
  
Tristan dragged her towards him, "not at all."

* * *

Twenty five minutes later Rory was copying out some notes from one of her textbooks while Tristan studied her, "so..."  
  
"So what?" she asked.  
  
"Are you going to eat lunch with my friends and me again tomorrow?"  
  
Rory looked up guiltily stopping her note taking "I don't know..." she replied warily.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You have to agree with me Tristan that it was really awkward and uncomfortable; I just don't fit in with your friends" Rory replied as she moved her text books on to the coffee table.  
  
"But... maybe if you just spent a bit more time with them then you will get to like them, they're really not that bad once you get to know them, there was only one overly sexist remark while you were there." Rory frowned as she remembered the uncomfortable look on Brad's face when he had remembered she was sitting at the table half way through his tale of what he had gotten up to on Saturday night. "I just really don't think I am ever going to fit in with your friends."  
  
"But you haven't even really tried" Tristan insisted.  
  
Rory's face took on an annoyed expression as her temper flared, "I have so Tristan, don't you dare accuse me of not trying."  
  
"You spent one lunch period with them!" Tristan said unconsciously raising his voice.  
  
"One very uncomfortable lunch period" Rory yelled back.  
  
"Are you going to use that against them forever?" Tristan yelled throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Yes." Rory screamed back.  
  
"Fine!" Tristan yelled getting up from the couch.  
  
As he stormed into the kitchen Rory's guilt had already started to set in. She stood from the couch, and made her way slowly into the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and watched Tristan; he was standing with his back to her, he had both hand placed on the wall and was leaning into the wall with his head down. "Tristan."  
  
When he didn't reply, she moved towards him, she slipped in under his arms so she was between the wall and him. He raised his head and looked at her, "please don't be mad at me, I don't want to fight."  
  
"I just don't understand they're really not that bad once you get to know them and I'm sure once they get used to you and you to them you'll like each other."  
  
"Ok I'll sit with you at lunch again tomorrow, but I'm not promising to like them."  
  
"I'm not asking you to."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They stared into each others eyes, "are we still fighting?" Tristan asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good" Tristan replied as he pressed her back into the wall and started kissing her.

* * *

Rory and Tristan were both sitting on the couch doing homework after having very heatedly made it up to each other for twenty minutes when Lorelai got home. At the interruption Tristan looked at his watch, "I should get going, but first there's something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"On Saturday night do you think you could come to dinner at my place and... meet my parents?" he asked as he put all his stuff into his bag.  
  
"Meet you parents?" Rory repeated nervously  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um... well I... why?"  
  
"Well, I'm surprised they even noticed but they did, that I've been spending a lot of time out of the house and when I told them that I had a girlfriend they wanted to meet you and I know it'll probably be really uncomfortable but they'll stop hassling me once they've met you..."  
  
"I thought I was the one that rambled" Rory teased.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sure I'll come on Saturday, what time?"  
  
"I'll pick you up."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Believe me it'll be easier for you if I'm with you when you arrive."  
  
"Oh ok then."  
  
"I'll pick you up at six thirty" Tristan replied standing up.  
  
Rory stood as well and followed him to the front door, "ok."  
  
Tristan leant and kissed Rory goodbye, "I'll miss you" she muttered as he pulled away.  
  
He laughed, "You better."  
  
Rory closed the door after watching Tristan pull away from the porch and went into the kitchen. Her mum was sitting at the kitchen table holding a cup of coffee in one hand; she turned and looked at Rory when she entered, "so you're going to meet his parents?" "Yeah... should be interesting."

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this chapter and I just wanted you to know that the more reviews I get the quicker I am motivated to write chapters, lol! I was really disappointed with only 5 reviews for the last chapter granted it was very exciting but still... come on you know you want to, lol! 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Dinner**

Rory was wrestling with the lock on her locker, she jumped as a fist slammed against the metal door and the door popped open. She turned to see Tristan standing behind her, she smiled, "my hero!"

Tristan grinned at her, "Hurry up, let's get going."

"Where are we going?"

"To your place."

"I'm having dinner at my grandparent's house tonight."

"I know I'll be out of your hair by six."

"You better you can't make me late again."

"Hey you weren't complaining at the time."

"Only because I was otherwise occupied."

Tristan laughed and grabbed Rory's hand as they left Chilton.

* * *

Rory grabbed the ringing phone "hello."

"Hi Gorgeous, can I come over."

"But we are having dinner at your place tonight."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"Made yourself forget more like."

"Well it doesn't matter I can come to your place and hang out for a while and then I can help you get changed for dinner and then we can drive to my place and I'll get changed and we'll have dinner."

"Ok" Rory agreed, "but I don't think I'll need any help getting changed."

* * *

They were only about ten minutes away from Tristan's place on there way to dinner when Tristan said "So are you going to give me a progress report."

"On what?"

"Eating lunch with my friends."

Rory had eaten lunch with Tristan and his friends every day that week, "I'll admit that it's not as uncomfortable as it was, and I have even shared a few short conversations with a couple of them."

"See I told you they weren't that bad."

Rory didn't reply as they pulled up in front of Tristan's house. "Mum and dad won't be home yet."

"Ok."

"Or at least dad won't and I doubt mum will."

"Ok."

They made there way to the front door; Tristan opened it and stepped through, Rory followed. Rory looked around at the impressive foyer of the house, she had only been in like once before. Tristan took her hand and they made there way up to his bedroom. Tristan went over to his large walk in wardrobe while Rory plopped down on the bed. "Are you sure I look ok?"

"You look great" he called back.

"I feel like maybe I'm not formal enough."

"Don't worry, my parents are snobs."

Rory gave one last frown down at her simple maroon dress, with thin straps before Tristan emerged from the walk in robe dressed in grey slacks and a long sleeve top, unbuttoned at the collar. "You look good."

"Thanks."

"Should we go down?"

Tristan looked at his watch, "yeah I suppose we should."

Rory placed her hand in Tristan's as they left the room and smiled at him. They made their way slowly towards the dining room, when they entered she saw a man and a woman sitting on either end of a dining table. Tristan's dad was reading the paper and his mother was sipping on what looked like a martini. His mother spotted them first and stood up, "there you are Tristan, aren't you going to introduce us to your little girlfriend?"

Tristan's father put down the paper and came towards them. Rory watched Tristan's jaw tense, "Mum, dad this is Rory Gilmore, Rory these are my parents Cassandra and Elliot DuGrey."

"Hi" Rory said.

Tristan's mother came forwards and embraced her, "it's lovely to meet you dear" she said as she kissed Rory's cheek.

"You too"

"Gilmore? Richard's granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"Aaah Richard speaks highly of you, you picked a good one this time Tristan."

Tristan didn't reply just led Rory towards the table. They sat at opposite sides of the table, facing each other. Dinner at Tristan's house was not unlike dinner at her grandparent's house, just more uncomfortable. Tristan's parents asked her questions about school were glad to hear she was top of the class. After the main course Rory felt something slide up her leg and nearly fell out of her chair before realizing it was Tristan's foot. She glanced at him and he smiled at her innocently, when it happened again and reached her thigh, she put a hand under the table and halted its progress. Rory had to continually stop this throughout the rest of the meal and dessert. After the meal was finished and Tristan had stood from his chair, Rory followed suit. "Thanks for dinner Mrs. DuGrey it was really nice."

Rory and Tristan made there way out of the dining room, "Well?"

"That wasn't so bad" Rory replied.

* * *

AN: Well... another chapter. I hope you all liked it. I was much happier with the response to the last chapter! Keep up the good work. Thanks to all of you who did review, and please do so again.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Coming Clean

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Coming Clean **

It was Wednesday, Rory and Tristan were sitting at a table in the far secluded corner of the library, completely absorbed in their own little world, it was the first day since their argument that they hadn't sat with his friends at lunch. "So I was thinking?" Rory said as Tristan nuzzled her neck.

"Mmmm."

"That maybe it was time that I told my grandparents we were seeing each other."

Rory tensed as Tristan's lips stopped abruptly on her neck, "they don't all ready know?"

"Well...."

"I can't believe you haven't told them that we're seeing each other."

"Well it only ever came up once and we'd only been going out for a few days I didn't want to jinx things."

"Jinx them? Damn it Rory, I can't believe that you haven't told them and not only that, but you didn't tell me that you hadn't told them."

"I didn't want you to be angry; it's not a big deal,"

"Not a big deal, God Rory you're ashamed of me."

Rory turned to Tristan and cupped his face in her hands forcing his angry eyes to look into hers. "Never Tristan, I'm not ashamed of you, how can you even think that?"

"God I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I just can't believe that you haven't told them."

"But I will, this weekend at dinner."

"Do you want me to come?"

Rory beamed at him "would you?"

"All you had to do was ask."

* * *

Rory was once again nervous, but this time not for herself, for Tristan. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat in the car, next to Tristan. Tristan removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it over her flighty ones, stilling them. "Rory, do you know anyone more charming then me?"

"Well... no, I just hope they like you."

"Of course they'll like me... I'm a DuGrey."

Rory visibly relaxed, "sometimes I forget, just don't be rude, or chew with your mouth open or burp or do any of that and for god sakes keep your feet to yourself."

* * *

The door swung open, "Rory, Lorelai how nice to see you, come in, come in."

Rory and Lorelai stepped inside and Tristan followed suit. Emily looked visibly surprised "Rory, who's your friend?"

"Well Grandma" Rory paused and took a deep breath, "This is Tristan DuGrey.... we've been seeing each other for a little while now."

Emily beamed "how lovely."

The foursome entered the living room, where Richard was seated on a couch. "Richard darling Rory has bought her boyfriend....Tristan DuGrey."

Richard stood, "DuGrey you say? Janlan's grandson?"

"Yes sir."

"A fine man, how is he?"

"Very well I believe."

"Well do sit down."

* * *

Dessert was being served and so far the dinner was going exceptionally well. Tristan had even managed to keep his feet to himself throughout the entire meal. He had endured and answered politely all kinds of questions about his grandfather, his father, school, what college he wanted to go to, whether he planned on going into the family business etc. Rory could tell both of her grandparents loved him she was even a little impressed herself and she'd heard most of it before. As they were finishing dessert, Emily said "Well Rory I like Tristan much better then that floppy haired Dan you were dating for a while."

Rory smiled at her grandmother and looked over the table at Tristan, "Me too."

* * *

AN: Hey Everyone, I hoped you all like this chapter. It's not that long I know and I'm sorry hopefully the next one will be longer. I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter so I was pretty bummed and thanks to the 4 people who did review. This story is coming towards an end, not long to go now. Anyway Please Review, I'll love you heaps and heaps if you do!! All Suggestions are welcome.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Birthday Discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Birthday Discussions **

Rory slammed her locker door shut and slung her bag over her shoulder. She made her way towards Tristan's locker where she found him waiting for her. "So..." Tristan began as they started walking out of school.

"Yeah?"

"Well I do believe that someone has a birthday coming up."

Rory looked up at him in surprise, "I can't believe you remembered when my birthday was."

"How could I forget?"

"Well we weren't going out when I had my last birthday" Rory laughed, "we weren't even friends."

"That doesn't matter, I take note of these kinds of things" he said tapping the side of his head.

Rory smiled, "well good for you."

"So... seventeen is a big year"

"That it is."

"What are we doing?"

Rory smiled, "well my mum is planning a birthday party, she always does, and almost the whole town will be there."

"That sounds fun... but I meant what are we doing?"

Rory furrowed her brow, "well I didn't have anything planned."

"Nothing planned on your seventeenth birthday with your loving boyfriend."

"Well... what did you want to do?"

"I want to take you out and lavish you with gifts."

"Lavish me with gifts? No matter how nice that sounds... no"

"But..."

"No buts. I do believe we have discussed something along these lines before."

"Yes we have, but I thought seeing how it's your birthday and all that maybe..."

"No."

Tristan laughed, "Ok, ok but I'm going to take you out anyway."

"I can live with that, what are we going to do?"

"I think it might just have to be a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yep... come September 23rd you'd better be ready Ms Gilmore."

"I'll try my best."

* * *

AN: If anyone has any complaints about the date I used for Rory's birthday please let me know, because I have no idea whether they mentioned it in the show or not. I know this chapter is really, really short. But the next chapter will either be the last or the second last and will be a lot longer then this. I was also kind of downhearted by the number of reviews I received. I beat the 4 of last time by only 1 review. Come on people I know you can do better then that, lol. Thank you to the five people who did review.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Holding Back

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Holding Back **

Tristan moved along the aisles staring down into the glass case, his brow furrowed in concentration. That's when he saw it, at that precise moment a store assistant came up to him. "Have you made a decision?"

"I have, I'll take that one right there" Tristan replied pointing inside one of the glass cases and reaching for his wallet.

* * *

"So..." Rory began as she and Tristan walked through Stars Hollow holding hands.

"So what?"

"Have you got it yet?"

"Got what?"

"My birthday present of course."

Tristan laughed, "as a matter of fact I have."

"So.... What is it?"

"Nice try Rory, but I'm not going to tell you."

Rory used her key to let them inside her house, they both sat down on the couch. Rory pouted at Tristan "please...."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Nope" Tristan replied smiling at her begging.

"What can I do to make you tell me?"

"Absolutely nothing, my lips are sealed."

"Oh really."

"Uh huh."

"So even if I..."

Rory brought her lips down on top of Tristan's, her hands escaped into his hair as she kissed him as passionately as she could. Rory started to climb up over Tristan pushing him back down onto the couch. Rory's lips left Tristan's and she stared down at him, by this time Tristan was lying back on the couch and Rory was straddling him. "As much as I enjoyed that, I'm still not telling you a thing."

Rory pouted and climbed off of Tristan, she sat back on the couch and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine!"

"Rory."

"Nope, no kisses for you anymore."

"But..."

"No buts mister, you could resist that kiss, try living without them."

"I think I can handle it."

"Oh you do, do you? We'll see."

* * *

Rory and Tristan were sitting inside a movie theater; Rory was staring intently at the screen, while Tristan stared at her. It had been three days since her promise not to kiss him anymore and so far she had stayed true to her word, it was killing him. He had never noticed it more then right now, sitting in this movie theater. He and Rory usually spent a major portion of their trips to the movies connected at the lips. _She can't last much longer, can she? _It was really hurting his ego to think that this might be easy for her. Tristan placed his arm over the back of her chair and slipped it around her shoulders. She didn't look at him, but left his arm where it was. He bent his head and began to place wet, opened mouth kisses on the skin of her neck, where it was bared by the pony tail she wore. To Tristan's surprise she didn't stop him, but actually tilted her head slightly to give him better access. He nibbled, sucked, licked and kissed her neck through the duration of the movie. Rory didn't stop him, nor did she acknowledge him. By the end of the movie, Rory's breathing had noticeable quickened but she pretended not to notice. She thought to herself _I don't know if I can keep this up for another two weeks, he's much to good and driving me absolutely crazy. _

* * *

Two days after they had been to the movies together and still without having kissed each other, now for a total of five whole days, Tristan and Rory were sitting on the couch. Rory had the remote in hand and was flicking through the channels. Tristan's hormones were in disarray, this whole no kissing thing was putting him on edge, but he was too proud to beg. So far he had not pushed the issue, but it was getting increasingly harder, especially because they spent so much time together, all their free time was spent together. All the little things were really starting to grate on his nerves, like for example her flicking the channel and not settling on one for more then a few moments. Without even thinking Tristan had reached over and snatched the remote from her hand. "Hey!"

Tristan didn't reply. "Give that back!"

"No can do."

Rory held out her hand, "give it."

Tristan's infamous smirk settled over his features, "what are you gonna do about it?"

Rory grabbed for the remote, Tristan pushed her arm out of the way and leant backwards holding the remote over his head. Rory gave him a dirty look, "Tristan I'm warning you."

"Oooh big bad Rory's gonna get me" he laughed.

Rory tried desperately to reach for the remote, she didn't really care about having the remote anymore, but it was the principle of the thing. Rory bounced a little on the couch trying to get some leverage as she grabbed for the remote, but Tristan held it just out of her reach. Rory dug her feet into the floor and used the back of the couch to get up as high as she could; she pushed off the back of the couch and grabbed for the remote, missed and elbowed Tristan in the face as she landed half on top of him. Tristan grunted at the contact and the remote dropped to the floor. "Oh baby I'm sorry!" Rory exclaimed.

She took a hold of his chin and tilted his face to the light to see if she had hurt him. "Does it hurt? I can't see anything?"

"I'm fine, but you know you could make it up to me."

Rory frowned and tried to move away but Tristan used his arms to hold her against him. Rory struggled a little bit and his arms tightened, "Rory please."

"I..."

"You're killing me here."

"I can't" she muttered but she could already feel her resolve weakening.

Tristan frowned, "Rory..." Tristan was cut off as Rory kissed him desperately.

There kisses came fast, quick breathes were taken between kisses. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sssh less talk more kissing."

Rory obliged for a few moments, "I'm never not kissing you again."

"Where's you mum?"

"At work, we're meeting her at Luke's in an hour and a half."

"Plenty of time" Tristan muttered as he kissed Rory in-between maneuvering her shirt over her head.

* * *

AN: Hey Everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter and are a bit happier with the length. I got 7 reviews for the last chapter and if I can keep it round there until the end of this story (which isn't far away) I'll be happy. Thanks to all my reviewers. I just want to clear up that no Tristan and Rory haven't had sex. I realised some of what I wrote could be misleading lol, so I thought I'd clear that up, the furthest they have gone is detailed in chapter 17. Please review, you know I'll love you for it.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gilmore Girls

* * *

**  
Chapter Twenty Four: Birthday Bash**

Tristan parked his car on the side of the street, he could hear the music filtering down the street towards him as he hoped out of the car, not unlike so many other parties he'd been to in his life. There were cars parked up and down both sides of the street, as he walked towards Rory's house he could see the house illuminated; every light in the house must have be on. He could hear music, laughter, talking and the party wasn't even supposed to officially start for another half an hour. _Stars Hollow's princess is turning seventeen, let the party begin, _Tristan thought to himself as he stepped onto the front porch. The front door was wide open so he stepped inside, there were people everywhere but he couldn't see Rory. He side stepped people and made his way through the house headed in the general direction of the kitchen. He reached the doorway of the kitchen and peered through, "Tristan!"

Tristan spun around and Rory launched herself into his arms, "hi!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful" Tristan smiled at her.

Rory giggled, "Thanks."

Tristan's smile widened, "have you been drinking?"

Rory frowned, "I had like two glasses of champagne."

Lorelai appeared over Rory's left shoulder, "Hi Tristan."

"Hi Lorelai."

"Isn't this wild?"

"You sure know how to throw a party" Tristan agreed.

Someone called Lorelai's name and she moved away from them, Rory wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck. "Thanks for coming to my party."

Tristan laughed, "Where else would I be?"

Rory stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, she tasted of strawberries, coffee and just a hint of champagne.

* * *

It was after one o'clock in the morning, the party was dwindling in size, Tristan was sitting on the couch with Rory snuggled up against his side. Rory felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to look at her mom, Lorelai leaned down next to Rory's ear, "I'm going to stay at Luke's tonight, you don't mind do you?" 

Rory looked over at the door and saw Luke standing there looking uncomfortable. Rory smiled up at her mother, "and how did this come about?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow" Lorelai hissed, "get Tristan to stay here tonight."

Rory watched her mother walk over to Luke who was holding a bag of Lorelai's in his hand and slip her hand into his before stepping outside.

* * *

It was almost two thirty in the morning by the time everyone had left. "So…. I didn't get to give you your present yet" Tristan said. 

Rory sat up excitedly, "oh my god, I completely forgot, what is it? Gimme, gimme, gimme."

Tristan started to reach inside his pocket, "now I completely understand if you don't like it, and we can take it back and swap it if you want, I've never done this before."

"Stop babbling and give it to me."

Tristan pulled the small velvet box from his pocket and placed it in her waiting hand. Rory gave a sharp intake of breath, "go on, open it" he urged.

Rory pulled the box open, sitting in a bed of black velvet was a simple gold band with small sapphires and diamonds encrusted on it. "Oh my god!! It's so beautiful, I love it."

Tristan cleared his throat, "it's a promise ring."

"A what?"

"A promise ring, it's a promise of my love for you and that we will be together forever."

Rory just stared at him. "I'm sorry, you don't like it, we can change it" he reached for the box.

Rory snatched it away, "No way!! Get away from it, it's mine."

Rory pulled the ring from the box, and slipped it lovingly on to the ring finger of her right hand and held it up so she could see it. "It was so worth the wait."

Tristan smiled, "so that means there won't be any with holding of kisses from now on."

Rory grinned back at him and started to lean towards him, "oh, far from it."

They started to kiss softly, Rory smiled against his mouth, "maybe we should go into my room."

Tristan pulled away, "what about your mum?"

"She's spending the night at Luke's she told me to get you to stay, my bed is much more comfortable then the couch."

Rory stood and pulled Tristan up after her, the kissed and stumbled all the way to her bedroom, laughing as they bumped into things, both of their shirts were lost along the way. Approximately ten minutes after Tristan had pressed her down onto her bed, Rory's bra was removed, and after another five minutes when Tristan's hand trailed slowly up Rory's thigh it stalled on the spot where Rory's usually came down to stop it's progress, he waited a moment but her hand never pressed against his. Tristan looked down at her, "Rory?"

"I've been on the pill for almost two months Tristan."

Tristan just stared down at her as Rory writhed beneath him, "Tristan?"

"Yeah."

"Kiss me."

"Ok."

* * *

AN: Ok everyone! So this is the end! I can barely believe it's over, my first fanfiction, my baby, lol. Well, feedback would be absolutely fantastic. I hope everyone likes the ending for this story, so please don't forget to review because it would mean a lot to me. And to every single person who had reviewed this story throughout its duration, I thank all of you; I appreciated every single review I have received. 


End file.
